Living isn't just surviving
by tsunasoraceillover
Summary: Tsuna and his family have been on the run for a year before they meet Giotto and his family. Will Giotto and Co. be able to support these kids and become their family. Or will the kids fail to face their enemy before it even arrives
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:**

**Ages for tenth gen**

**Murkuro- 12**

**kyouya- 11 and a half**

**Royhei- 11**

**chrome -8 **

**Tsuna- 8 and a half**

**Hayato- 9 **

**Takeshi- 9 **

**Lambo- 3**

One red eye and one blue eye scan the area. The blue haired boy's grip on his trident uncossiesly tightens and relaxs every few minutes. He stiffens when he feels someone tug on his shirt.

"Ne, Mukuro-nii are we safe here?" Asks a young boy with brown hair and expressive brown eyes, his arm is in a sling and every few seconds his eyes would dart around nervously. He jumps as an arm drapes over his shoulders.

"Ma, ma Tsuna, there's nothing to worry about. Kyouya-nii, and Royhei-nii are on the look out for the bad men, so theres no way they'll be able to come anywhere near us." The boy says. He has amber eyes, black hair and a bright smile, he has bandages wrapped around his forehead and is stained the dull red-ish brown color of dried blood and a wooden sword strapped to his back. "How does your arm feel?"

"It's fine, Take-nii." Tsuna says looking up at Takeshi and smiling. Mukuro crouches down a little so that he is eye level with Tsuna, he put a hand in Tsuna's hair and ruffles it gently.

"Takeshi is right, little one. As much as I hate to admit it, the skylark has things covered." Mukuro says in a soft, gentle tone. A fist slams down on Takeshi's head

"Fucking moron!" The abuser hisses. He has chin length silver hair and stormy green eyes. His mouth is twisted into a worried scowl. His shirt is to big and hanging off one shoulder, causing the stained bandages on his shoulders and chest to show. "Be quieter. Kyouya-nii and Royhei-nii may be on lookout duty but if we are to loud they'll hear us."

"Hayato, you shouldn't worry so much." Takeshi says with a bright smile.

"Take-nii, Haya-nii, please don't argue." Tsuna says in a pleading voice. Both boys look at him and their eyes soften. "I'm going to check on Chrome-kun." He says and walk to the other side of the clearing, ducking under a ripped up tarp. "Ne, Chrome-kun are you and Lambo ok?" Tsuna asks quietly. The girl looks up, a strand of her purple hair falling across her face. Her eyes a swirling purple color. She smiles softly and shifts the black haired bundle thats sitting on her lap.

"Lambo fell asleep a little bit ago and i'm fine, thank you. How's Nii-chan?"

"Mukuro-nii is fine, he's on lookout." Chrome nods and lifts a bandaged hand to move her hair out of her face. "You should get some sleep Chrome-chan."

"Ok, Tsuna-nii." She agrees as Tsuna ducks back out from under the tarp. Mukuro's eyes flicker toward the tarp his little sister is under and he sighs. _Those bastards are the reason we live in fear, the should all die._ He thinks, upset that his family has to be afraid all the time. Suddenly two figures burst into the clearing. The reasponse is istantanious: Takeshi quickly and efficiantly removes the sword from his back and places it on the ground and takes a sling from his back pocket, tying it so its slung across across his chest. Hayato starts breaking down the camp in swft praticed motions, filling each backpack with the appropiate items. Chrome, who hears the commotion walks out from under the tarp and places Lambo, who she was carrying, in the sling on Takeshi's chest, she then bends down and picks up his sword and hands it to him and rushes to help Tsuna to fold up the tarp.

"How long?" Mukuro asks, helping Tsuna and Chrome put the tarp in one of their backpacks. He then slips it over Nagi's shoulders, knowing it's the lightest one and that she can't carry alot of weight. The black haired boy's steel eyes rome around the camp, making calculations of how much longer it'll take to pack the camp and the distance of the enemies.

"Hn. 10 minutes, at least." He says and zips up the backpack that has all their water bottles in it, and puts it on. He walks with a slight limp, over to the small fire and starts kicking dirt on it. Tsuna picks up the backpack that has all of their first aid suff and puts it on his back.

"Kyo-nii are you and Ryo-nii all right?" Tsuna asks, Kyouya looks at him and nods with a very small smile.

"We extreemly all right Tsuna!" Royhei stage whispers and puts the backpack carring half of the food on his shoulders and toses the other food filled backpack to Mukuro, who puts it on his shoulders, just as Hayato puts the backpack of the spare cloths on his back. Kyouya comes over and hands back to bombs to him.

"They work?" Hayato asks putting them in a pocket.

"Very well, other wise those bastards would be here already." Kyouya says and walks away after patting Hayato on the head.

"Done." Chrome and Tsuna say, knowing that the older kids need to know when their done with their given task.

"Done." Hayato says, then elbows Takeshi who is staring in the direction that Kyouya and Royhei. "What the fucks the matter?"

"I thought I saw-"

"Everyone down!" Tsuna suddenly yells and pulls Chrome to the ground, and covers her with his body. The other kids drop to the ground the second Tsuna yells. Explosions fill the air and the kids start coughing as dust lifts into the air. Mukuro lifts his head as soon as the explosions are done, he sees no more are comeing and stands, pulling Royhei along with him. Kyouya stands up and brushes himself off, muttering under his breath. Tsuna rolls off of Chrome and helps her up. "Sorry Chrome-chan." Tsuna mutters sheepishly.

"It's ok Tsuna-nii." Chrome says and starts helping the nearest person up, Hayato. Tsuna walks over to Takeshi and helps him up. Takeshi stands and sneezes as dust gets in his nose.

"Lambo-san wants candy." The baby mutters turning in his sleep to cuddle closer to Takeshi, who grins slightly.

"Lets go." Mukuro says after a quick head count. Everyone nods and runs to the opposite side of the clearing, they dissappear in to the trees just as their enemy walks into it.

TWO DAYS LATER AFTER CONTINIOUS RINNING WITH FEW BREAKS

"I think we are safe." Kyouya says coming to a stop, everyone stops and puts their backpacks down. "Royhei, take the left side, you know what to look for." Royhei fist pumps and jogs away. Takeshi and Hayato, take the right-"

"But Kyouya-nii! I don't want to go with this idiot!" Hayato argues. Kyouya gives his, 'Do it now or i'll bite you to death look'. Hayato swallows and shuts his mouth. Takeshi grins and hands Lambo to Chrome, then proceeds to drag a cussing Hayato away.

"Mukuro-"

"I know, take the front." Murkuro says and walks away.

"Hn. Tsuna and Chrome-"

"Take care of Lambo and start a fire to cook food." The two forementioned kids finish in sync, they share a small smile.

"Ok, if all of you know what your jobs are why aren't you doing them?" Kyouya asks narrowing his eyes, daring them to speak out.

"We were waiting for you to say 'Dismissed'" Tsuna says with a cute smile.

"Hn." Kyouya says and walks back the way they came. A small faint "Dismmissed." Reaches their ears, Chrome lets out a small giggle and Tsuna laughs.

"Ok Chrome-chan, do you want to take care of Lambo or start a fire?"

"I'll take care of Lambo." She says and digs through one of the backpacks until she comes up with a thing of applesauce, Tsuna walks to the middle of the clearing and quickly get a small fire going. "We'll have to go into one of the city's soon." She says, Tsuna walks over to her and looks over her shoulder. They had lost one of the food backpacks during one of the brushes with the kidnappers. It was either Hayato or the backpack. They chose Hayato, of course. But the backpack left over mostly had babyfood for Lambo.

"Ok, we'll go when big brother's get back." Tsuna says and scoops out the rest of the food contents of the backpack. Their was somemore applesauce, a few things of powdered milk, and a few cans of spam. Tsuna pulls out a frying pan and walks over to the fire. He builds it up to a cooking fire and start slicing spam onto the pan with his pocket knife.

"Tsuna-nii, do you think we'll ever be safe?" Chrome asks while feeding Lambo some applesauce from a bottle. Tsuna stiffens before plastering a smile on his face. He turns around to look Chrome in the eye.

"Of course we will Chrome-chan. And when we are, we'll look back at these times and we'll say 'How could we have ever doubted ourselfs or each other?'" Chrome smiles a small but geniuene smile as Lambo starts tugging her hair.

"Awww, look how cute~" Takeshi coos as he strides into the clearing with Hayato right behind him. Chrome sqeaks and almost drops Lambo, who giggles, thinking its a new game.

"Hn, anything?" Kyouya says walking back into the clearing.

"Nothing but a stream about fifty yards from here." Hayato says.

"There's a town about a mile ahead of us." Mukuro says appearing right next to Tsuna. "No people around the woods though. I think they think its haunted."

"Exteemly nothing!" Royhei yell jogging back into the camp.

"Whats the damage here?" Kyouya asks wacthing Tsuna go back to the fire.

"We need more food. Were gonna run out by tommaroow at noon if we don't get more."

"Ok so tomarrow morning we'll get more." Mukuro says. Chrome and Tsuna shift uncomfortably.

"I don't like stealing." Tsuna begins.

"Its wrong." Chrome finishes. Mukuro pats her head as Kyouya pats Tsunas.

"We know, but we have to in order to live. Plus we're stealing from the government not people when we still from grocerary stores." Mukuro says and the kids nod. "Lets eat then go to sleep." Everyone nods.

AT THE VONGOLA MANSION ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CLOSEST TOWN, THE NEXT DAY

"I hate paperwork." A blonde haired man says, he rubs his face, closing his bright blue eyes, smearing ink across his forehead.

"Giotto just do your work." Says a red headed man with dark red eyes and a flame tattoo on his face.

"G, please?" Giotto begs.

"No you can just go paradeing around town when your a mafia boss." G says in a stern voice. "Plus you have work to do." The door open before Giotto can open his mouth again. A peacfull looking black haired man walks in.

"Ne, Giotto?"

"Yes Asari?"

"We need your help in town."

"Why?"

"A runner just came and said that some children blew up half a store. They can't catch them. They keep getting beat up." Giotto jumps up and grins.

"Lets help them then! It'll be better then doing my paperwork."

"Which your still going to do."

"But G..." Giotto whines.

"Shut up Giotto."

"Fine."

"Haha, you guys are so funny."

"Shut up, flute for brains. Go get the other Gaurdians. I have a feeling we're going to need them."

IN THE TOWN

"Where is everyone?" Tsuna says looking around, he got seperated in the explosion. He hears a cry and sees a group of men ahead of him. He ducks under some legs to get to the middle of the circle, where he sees Chrome standing in the middle holding Lambo's hand and her cheek swelling up. A man swings his fist and Tsuna jumps on his arm and bites down. The man yells in pain, seeing that he has distracted them, Tsuna falls to the ground. He picks up Lambo and Lambo grabs his shirt, supporting himself. Tsuna grabs Chromes hand and starts running, ducking in and out of peoples legs. They break free of the group and start running to the rendezous point. Ahead of them he sees Kyouya beating people back with his tonfas. Mukuro stabbing people with his trident. Takeshi running around laughing, while hitting people with his wooden sword. Hayato non-fataley blowing people up, and Royhei punching people in the face, then danceing out of the way before they can retaliate.

"Tsuna, Chrome, Lambo! You guys are ok!" Takeshi yells happily, ducking under a fist. Tsuna comes to a stop, panting.

"Yeah, just peachy." Tsuna says, knowing it could have been much, much worse.

"You know kids, stealings wrong." Says a deep calm voice. The people that were fighting split down the middle, permitting seven people to walk closer to them. A spikey haired blonde, a angery red head, a smiling black haired guy, a frowning platinum blonde thats swinging hancuffs, a creepy grinning purple haired, a man that has black hair and keeps preaching for some strange reason, and a lazy looking green haired man.

"Oh yeah? And why should we listen to you?" Hayato challenges. Tsuna slowly but surely scooches so that Takeshi is within his throwing distance.

"Because what your doing is wrong." The red haired man with a flame tattoo says.

"Ok when other people start doing whats right i'll apologize, but for right now we'll-"

"Split and scatter!" Kyouya yells. Tsuna tosses Lambo to Takeshi, who catches him of course.

Then everyone scatters into differnt directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WARNING OOC-NESS**

**With Tsuna**

Tsuna darts back the way he came, running as fast as his small legs can carry him.

"Fuck!" He hears a voice yell, 'that sounded like the red head that Haya-nii was arguing with.'

"After them!" Another calls. And here Tsuna was hoping that scattering like that would have distracted them longer.'

"Hey kid, slow down!" A voice yells from behind Tsuna, who turns his head to see the spikey haired blonde following him. "We are not going to hurt you!" He yells about 10 feet behind Tsuna, who speeds up, full out sprinting now. Seeing a trun up ahead he ducks into the alleyway. It's a dead end. Now he knows why Haya-nii cusses so much in stressfull situations. Tsuna unconsiously slows down.

"Kid please!" The man says, about 5 feet away. "Your just gonna run into a wall!" Thats when Tusna sees the trash cans leading up to the fire escape ladder, the perfect stepping stones.

'If I can get to the top of the fire escape he won't be able to follow me, he's to big.' Tsuna thinks while he grins in triumph, he starts sprinting again now that theirs a destination, unknowning to him that the man behind him only missed grabbing for him by a hair. Tsuna quickly scambles up the trash cans and then grits his teeth as he climbs the latter, the rough sticthes pulling in his arm. Tsuna immediatly feels guiltly, he's going to rip the stitches by accident right after he told Roy-nii that he would be carefull and didn't need a sling anymore. Tsuna reaches the top and quickly scuttles over the rail. He pants for breath while he looks at the blonde, who easily jumps onto the trashcans and stares at him for a moment. Tsuna feels somthing warm running down his arm, he looks down and see that his cut had reopened and was bleeding.

"Listen we don't want to hurt you kids, we just want to help. What do you say will you come back to my house with me?" The blonde stares at him earnistly and Tsuna looks down first. If his brothers were here what would they say, Tsuna wonders, He then shrugs, he'll just say what he thinks Haya-nii would say.

"Tch, you could atleast by me dinner first. Aren't you supposed to buy the person dinner before trying to get them to go home?" The blondes jaw drops and Tsuna shrugs again, it's not like Tsuna knows what it means. He just heard his Haya-nii say it to someone before who was trying to get them to go back to their house.

"D-do you even know what that means?" The blonde stutters out. Tsuna shakes his head. "Then don't say it!" The blonde yells and Tsuna flinches. Tsuna then turns and starts climbing up the latter to the roof. Below him he hears the blonde sigh in resignation. Tsuna climbs faster, ignoring the blood that runs in streams as his wound re-opens even more, the little voice telling him to move as fast as possible, unless he wants to be captured. Tsuna rolls onto the roof and and starts running to the other side. 'Drop', the voice says. Tsuna drops on the crooked roof and feels fingers brush by his hair, where his waist would have been if he was still standing. He watches in amazement as the blonde lands on the roof and has a flame on his forehead and gloves, which have a number '1' on them. The blonde sighs tiredly. "Kid can't you just come with me. My friends are going to catch your little buddies, so theres no point in running unless you don't want to see them again." Tsuna flinches as he remembers all the times people have seperated him from his brothers and sister, they always came back bruised and bloody. The blonde frowns as Tsuna raises his hands and slowly backs up. "Kid! Look out!" He yells as Tsuna falls take one step to many and falls off the roof. The man dives foreward, grabbing Tsuna's arm, pulling his against his chest and turning in midair to land on his feet. The man restrains Tsuna against his chest as he starts for his home, ignoring Tsuna's screams for help, pleas for release and struggles all the way to the blondes home.

**With Takeshi and Lambo**

Takeshi ducks under a low hanging branch as he runs, clutching Lambo to his chest with one hand and holding his sword with the other. Lambo, for once, is being almost queit, only making noise when a scared whimper breaks free of him.

"Don't worry Lambo, everyone will meet back at the camp and we'll move on to the next town. Everyones safe." Takeshi says in a calm soothing voice, making sure his voice doesn't betray his feelings. He knows those men aren't what they useally went against, otherwise while Chrome, Tsuna, and Lambo would've made a run for camp, being the youngest, he along with Hayato, Mukuro-nii, Kyouya-nii, and Royhei-nii would've stayed and fought. Takeshi jumps over a creek, his mind on the people trailing behind him. Suddenly one of the presences disapears, Takeshi skids to halt, eyes scanning the surrounding area.

"For a child you have amazing instincts. Your also handle the sword like it's attatched to you, not like its just a weapon." Says a voice from behind him, Takeshi spins with his sword at the ready, his grip on Lambo tightens, who whimpers in fear. Takeshi gazes at the man, noteing that he's wearing a giant robe looking thing and a weird looking hat, and strapped to his hip is a sword. Takeshi starts shaking in fear, Lambo looks up at him.

"Ta-nii w-we'll meet b-back at camp, right?" Takeshi looks down in surprise, he didn't expect Lambo to understand that he was afraid to. Takeshi puts a strained smile on his face,

"Ofcourse we will. Now just take a nap an when you wake up we'll be with everyone again." Even to Takeshi it sounded like a blatant lie, but Lambo nods and curls into Takeshi clutching his shirt. The man watches them with a tilted head.

"Hey, geez you guys are fast." A voice weezes as a green haired teen walks out of the woods. "You know we can he- HEY WAIT COME BACK!" The teen yells as Takeshi sprints in the opposite direction, putting his long legs, for his age, to use. He takes a sharp turn hoping to throw the men off his trail even for a second, but today he has no such luck, they stay hot on his trail. Takeshi's breath comes in ragged pants, he knows he's having a panic attack but he has to keep running, he doesn't want to be the reason Lambo gets caught. Takeshi stumbles to a halt as he reaches a ditch to big to jump over and if he jumps down he'll get trapped between the two men, it's easier to catch someone when two of their four escape routes are blocked off, he gulps and looks behind his to see the men emerge. He suppresses a sob as they come closer. He doesn't want to go back, tears well up in his eyes, he doesn't want to go back were they constantly hurt him and his siblings. As they come even closer he drops his sword and clutches Lambo to his chest with both hands.

"S-stay b-b-back." He gasps, starting to panic. They come within five feet. "P-p-please." He whimpers as the tears start pouring down his face, at this point Takeshi has started struggeling to breathe, this causes the men to pause.

"We don't want to hurt you, we want to help." The taller man with the sword says.

"T-t-t-then g-g-go a-a-away!" He gasps, shakeing even harder now, Takeshi's eyes dart around the small clearing, looking for an escape route. The green haired man sighed.

"As much as I wish we could, Bosses orders are bosses orders." Takeshi makes a break for the left, running as fast as he can to get away. Arms wrap around his waist and pull him to a stop, he starts screaming, waking up Lambo. Lambo seeing his big brother crying and panicing, starts wailing as well. Takeshi starts screaming even louder when Lambo is pulled from his arms by the green haired teen. The green haired teen easily carries over to the spot were Takeshi dropped his sword and picks it up and starts walking back into town. Takeshi is lifted and held still by the swordsman, he starts squirming and kicking at the man.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything!" He screams, as he's carried, struggleling valiently, through the forest.

**WITH HAYATO**

Hayato stops in his plight through the woods as he hears screaming in the distance.

"Oh god no, Takeshi." He mutters staring wide eyed in the direction of the screams. Someone whistles behind him, Hayato spins and pulls out his bombs.

"That kid has a set of lungs on him, thats for sure." The red head turns his calculating gaze to Hayato, who freezes, afraid of the danger he can sense on this man. "Put those away before you hurt yourself, boy." He says in a gruff tone, narrowing his red eyes. Hayato forces himself not to shiver.

"Go to hell, Old Man!" He snarls, though it doesn't have the effect he wants because his voice trembles a little bit. The red head tilts his head and smirks.

"Boy, put down the bombs." He says in such a commanding tone that Hayato notices that he's slowly, but surely, lowering his weapons.

"Like fuck I'm going to listen to you!" He snarls and lights up his bombs and throws them. Hayato turns and runs before he can even see wether or not the bombs reach the tall man. He jumps over a small stream and sprints in a random direction. He's run for about 10 minites before he hear a chuckle behind him. He turns and sees the red head chasing after him and smirking. Hayato stumbles a bit before regaining his balance and pushing himself to run as fast as possible. The man chuckles again, louder this time. Hayato turns to left and starts zig-zagging throught the forest. He jumps over a hole and darts up to a tree. He looks around him and realizes he doesn't see the man, he quickly and quietly shimmies up the tree, Easily climbing up 15 feet within a span of 30 seconds. He settles on a branch and starts clming his erratic heartbeat and breathing. He manages to do so just as the red head walks calmly into the cluster of trees he's in. The man slowly and leasiraly walks around the tree. The mans utter confidence makes Hayato start to worry. Suddenly the man below him looks up at him, causing Hayato to pale dramatically and sway because he forgets to breathe. The red head starts climbing the tree at a slow pace as Hayato climbs to the other side of the tree and waits 'till the man is in the middle climbing to the next branch before he scambles down the tree. The second his feet hit the ground he's running, as he runs he drops timer bombs on the ground until he runs out. Hayato keeps running but turns his head to look behind him, which proves to be his downfall, not watching were he is going causes him to run straight into the man he was running from. Before he can even make a move to grab his weapons he is pushed against a nearby tree, hands ubove his head.

"Don't even try to get to your bombs you little pyromaniac. I'm not letting you set the forest on fire just because you are playing with adult toys." The red head growls, Hayato lets out a small whimper before he can surpress it. The man just shakes his head with a sigh before throwing a now cussing Hayato over his shoulder in a firemans hold. Hayato being the way he is struggles, only managing to elbow the tall man once the whole trip.

**A/N:**

**Ok thats all for today... I only had ideals for how those four get captured so i'll update tomarrow, promise. **

**And I'm sorry their OOC, it'll be explained why in later chapters**

**Reveiw please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: GUEST REVIEW IS ANWSERED AT THE BOTTOM **

**WARNING OOC**

**With Royhei**

"Extreeme running!" He yells as he runs through the streets, weaving in between the people on the street, breathing heavilly as he looks over his shoulder and seeing the strange man in black chasing him. "He's extreemly not giving up!"

"Wait! God forgives those who forgive themselves to the limit!" The man yells his voice even louder than Royhei. Royhei grins as he leaves the man behind him. He faces foreward and steadies his eratic pace, he turns off the streets and into the trees. He starts running towards the meeting place Kyouya and Mukuro had set up in case they got seperated. "Stop running to the limit!" The voice is rught behind him and he jumps turning slightly to see behind him, and running into a tree because of his lack of attention.

"Ahhh! Trees hurt to the extreeme!" He yells bouncing back up. He turns and throws a punch at the man behind him, who tilts his head so that Royhei's fist barely brushing his messy black hair.

"Fighting is wrong the limit!" The black haired man yells, dodging another blow. "God doesn't like it when children get hurt! I will not fight you!" Royhei flinches, taking a step back, thinking about his little sister and how she died, tears well up in his eyes.

"I extreemly don't care! I'll protect my new family no matter what!" He roars with a new determination, throughs his punches as fast as his little fist can.

"I uderstand to the limit!" The other man yells back dodging each blow with grace that only someone that has fought for years can pull off. "Come back to our house, we can protect you to the limit!"

"I have to say no to the extreeme!"

"Why? !"

"I can and will protect my own family with my own power to the extreeme!" The other man sigh and snatches Royhei's arm and starts tugging him back to the house.

"You are extreemley strong!"** (A/n: I have to admit I giggled a bit while typing this)**

**With Mukuro and Chrome**

"Quickly Chrome." Mukuro whispers as people run past their hiding spot. Chrome nods and gets on his back, knowing that she can't run as fast a her big brother.

"Okay Nii-chan." She says securing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around her waist. "Nii-chan they'll be safe right?" Mukuro reaches a hand back and ruffles his sisters hair affectionatley.

"Kufufu, don't worry going to be fine." He says, event though he's worried as well. He starts jogging down the road. He know's these men are not the normal brand that the evil bastards, as Mukuro dubbed the enemy, send. Mukuro snorts as he turns down another street, they talked about how it was wrong to steal, it's ironic that men that have stole so much from him and his siblings say that. Mukuro freezes, his blood running cold, as he realizes that he hasn't seen anyone in the streets. He cusses silently under his breath.

"N-nii-chan what's wrong? Do you want me to walk?" Chrome asks, voice wavering a bit.

"Nothings wrong and your ok on my back. We're both ok." Mukuro says in a reasurring vioce as Chrome's arms tighten around his neck.

"Nufufu, how touching." A creepy voice chuckles, Mukuro immediatly straightens and his eyes dart around the street, looking for the source of the voice. "Behind you~" The voice mocks. Mukuro whirls and sees a dark blue haired man in some kind of uniform. Mukuro holds out a hand and his trident appears in it, he spins in and slams it into the ground, flames erupt from were it hits the ground and rushes towards the man. Mukuro turns and runs, he tuns down an alleyway and skids to a stop, a shiver running up his spine. The man grins at him. "That was a neat magic trick, care to tell me how you learned it?" It wasn't a question it was a command.

"Why should I tell some overgrown melon like you?" Mukuro smirked mockingly and crouched down, Chrome understanding what her brother was asking slid of his back and pressed against a wall, out of Mukuro's way. "Run." He says and Chrome flinches.

"B-but-!"

"Now, you need to run." Mukuro's voice is clear and unwavering as he straightens. Tears fill Chrome's eyes as she nods, she turns and starts running, only to almost immediatly run into a copy of the blue haired man. She screeches and tries to jerk away as the man grips her wrist. Mukuro turns at the sound and his multi-colored eyes widen. "Chrome!" He yells starting foreward only to be stopped by a growing fissure in the ground. "You!" Mukuro growls.

"Nufufufu, yes?"

"You better give me back my sister, NOW!" He roars and slams his trident into the ground. The ground shakes and peices start falling in on itself, the man calmly watches and holds out his hand. A sythe (**A/N: i think thats what Deamons weapon is called**.) appears in his hand and he taps it to the ground, causing the whole illusion to disappear. Chrome struggles to free herself, tears pouring down her face.

"I'll make you a deal." The man says.

"I don't make deals with cold blooded, sick son of a bi-"

"Tsk, tsk. I was going to say surrender yourself and i'll let the little girl, Chrome was it, Go." Mukuro looks at his sister, who shakes her head franticaly.

"N-no Nii-can! Go find the others and run!" Murkuro flashes a very fake smile at his sister. "P-please." She whimpers in a small voice.

"Deal." The older man smirks.

"What happened to not making deals with cold blooded, sick son of a bitch?"

"Go to hell!" Mukuro snarls.

"Ok so here's what were going to do. I'm going to put you in an illusionary world and your not going to fight back as I do so."

"Let my sister go."

"Ok." The man lets go of Chrome, who stumbles in her haste to get away from the man. Chrome slams into her older brother and wraps him in a hug, Mukuro hugs her back for a second before pushing her back.

"Go." And she runs. Murkuro turns to face the man, who's eye glows and a picture of a spade appears on it and pulls out a joker card.

"Be prepaired." And the card explodes, hearing the boom Chrome pauses in her plight, tears run down her face.

"Nii-chan." She whimpers and jumps when she hears footsteps, she turns and stumbles back as the blue haired man approches. He gives looks at her, sighs and pulls out the card and shows her Mukuro, then puts the card in his pocket.

"Come queitly and you'll see your brother again soon." She flinches back as he comes closer and grabs her forearm, pulling her along as she cries, silently apologizing to her brother.

Meanwhile Mukuro looks around the card he was just sucked into. He sighs and sinks to his knees, Mukuro wraps his arms around his knees, trying his hardest not to make a sound as he sobs in fear.

**With Kyouya **

Kyouya snarled at the tall platnium blonde in a trench coat in front of him.

"Move." He snarls at him. The man flashes a preditory grin and darts foreward, Kyouya ducks and pushes himself foreward rolling inbetween the mans legs. The man piviots and swings a pair of hand cuffs at him, with Kyouya jumps back and turns fleeing the man, only to have somthing click around his ankles and pull his feet out from under him, Kyouya twists in middair so that he lands on his side instead of his face. He looks over his shoulder and snarls again, he had to get back to his family, they might need help.

"Release me."

"Hn, no."

"Release me!" Kyouya snarls and lashes out at the chains around his feet with his tonfa's, they breaks. He then lashes out at the man that would dare tether him, the man dodges the blow to his stomach and smirks.

"Vicious little runt, aren't you?" The man says and stops the next blow with his hand, Kyouya's eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell are you?" Kyouya asks, shock and disbeleif coloring his voice, the man raises an eyebrow.

"You think just because you haven't lost means that you won't?" The man says.

"Hn." No, Kyouya _knows_ their are stronger people out there, but he just swung at the man with enough force to shatter _several_ bones and this man just caught it in his hand like Tsuna would a butterfly. Kyouya feels the first plantings of doubt in his mind as he lets go of the tonfa. He turns and darts away again, jumping slightly wen he hears the hiss of chains. He manages to get out of the mans range, or atleast he hopes he did, and does something he would normally never do. He blends in with the crowd of people in the street.

"Herbivore, move." The blonde man growls angerly. The people stare at him wide eyed then scramble out his way, leaving Kyouya in the middle of the street, alone, before he can even blink. The man smirks at Kyouya swinging his handcuffs around on finger lazily, Kyouya slowly backs away, eyeing the handcuffs nervously. The man darts foreward moving so fast that Kyouya loses track of him, then then he meets cold steel blue eyes and he falling to the ground. Handcuffs click onto his wrist as he hits the ground, the blonde reaches foreward and grabs Kyouya's shirt collar, ignoring his flinch. The tall blonde proceeds to carry him at waist level like someone would a sack of flour, Kyouya growling and snarling while biting the tall man so hard he draws blood. A single lone tear tracing down his cheek.

**A/n: **

**I had no ideal what to do Royhei, because no matter what I do to him even in my mind I cant imagine him as broken.**

**A thanks to:**

**Urara S. H**

**Silenzioso**

**YuujouKami**

**For reviewing on my story.**

**To guest:**

**I'm not sure what to think of your reveiw. Is it 'geez! update' in a good way, Or a bad way?**

**Thanks to all of the follows and favorites! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna had been staring at the wall of the room he was put into for ten minutes before he hears a commotion outside.

"Let go of me you red headed, slip throat bastard!" Tsuna hears Hayato snarl. Immedietly Tsuna jumps up and runs over to the door he starts pounding on the door, bruising his knuckles in the process.

"Haya-nii! Haya-nii! Are you ok? !" He yells at the top of his lungs. He hears a dull thud.

"Ow! What the hell you little brat? ! Damn! Get back here!" A voice yells, theres a scatching sound on the other side of the door.

"Tsuna! Oh god! Are you ok? !" Hayato yells and starts tugging on the door knob. Restraining arms wrap around his waist and he hisses in anger as he is pulled away from the room containing his little brother.

"Give me a god damn second and i'll let you in!" The red head yells at Hayato who tries to bight the arm restraining him. "For fucks sake kid! I'm trying to get you in the room you wanna go into!" He yells, having a hard time holding Hayato back. Hayato freezes as he hears a snicker, he looks up to see the spikey blonde man that had chased after Tsuna, So Hayato does what any person does when facing a potental (He hasn't harmed Tsuna) enemy, he lunges at the man, trying to claw at his face. "Woah, calm down. No ones gonna hurt you." The blonde says making soothing gesters.

"Haya-nii! What's wrong? ! Are you ok?!" Tsuna yells, throwing his body against the door.

"Let him go!" Hayato snarls increasing his struggles as the blonde sighs.

"We can put you in the same room as the boy-"

"Tsuna." The man holding him says, the blonde tilts his head in confusion, the red head sighs. "When we in the kid in the room must have heard us and started yelling. This kid somehow kicks me in the head yelling for someone named Tsuna."

"Oh, well we can put you in the same room as Tsuna, but we can't let either of you go."

"Why not?" Hayato snarls.

"You broke the rules. Now make a choice: In the same room as your friend or in a seperate one." Hayato looks at the door as there's a perticurally large thud.

"The same room." He growls, the blonde nods and pulls out some keys and unlocks the door opening it and grabbing Tsuna as he rushes out, Tsuna starts kicking at the man.

"Leave him alone!" He yells trying to lossen the mans grip.

"Calm down we're putting you together." He says and Tsuna freezes narrowing his eyes. The man walks into the room and puts Tsuna down and reaches back for the still kicking and scratching Hayato. Tsuna clings to Hayato once the blonde haired man puts him down, Hayato moving infront of Tsuna to protect him. The man turns and leaves, shutting and locking the door behind him. Hayato and Tsuna swiftley move foreward and press their ears against door.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"No clue, we'll figure it out when the rest come back." A faint screaming sound reaches Tsuna and Hayato's ears. Tsuna gasps and moves away from the door tears welling in his eyes.

"T-take-nii! H-h-he sounds so scared." He stutters out as the sceams come closer. Hayato looks at his brother and wraps his arms around him and burries his face in Tsuna's hair, slowly pulling him away from the door.

"It'll be ok, don't worry, Takeshi is strong." He says rubbing circles into the smaller child's back. At that moment they could finally hear what Takeshi was yelling.

"Let him go! He's just a baby! He didn't do anything!"

Tsuna's grip on Hayato's shirt tightens, and Hayato hugs him closer while whispereing reasurences as the screaming pleas get closer and closer until it's right outside the door.

The door opens and a man wearing a tall hat walks in carrying a still screaming while crying Takeshi by the waist. Tsuna rushes foreward as the man set Takeshi on his feet, who finally stops screaming, and lets go of him, Takeshi sways and falls foreward as he stumbles foreward, Tsuna supports him before he can stumble to the floor. The hat man walks out as a green haired teen walks in with Lambo.

"Here I don't want him. He's snoting all over the place." The teen holds out Lambo and Hayato rushes foreward and takes him as he glares at the teen, who flinches in fear and runs out of the room and closes the door. Hayato places a blacket on the floor and gently lays Lambo then turns aound and helps Tsuna holds Takeshi up, helping to move him gently to the bed, holding the boys full weight as Tsuna climbs onto the bed and starts pulling Takeshi onto the bed.

"S-sorry T-tsuna, H-h-hayato." Takeshi stutters and then fakes a laugh.

"Idiot, don't apologize for somthing you can't control." Hayato grumbles and Tsuna makes a noise of assesment. Takeshi collapses onto the middle of the bed and Hayato picks the now sleeping Lambo of the ground, handing him to Tsuna as he climbs onto the bed as well. Tsuna places Lambo on Takeshi's chest and wraps one of the boy's arm around Lambo, sercuring Lambo to his chest. Tsuna crawls to the other side of the bed, to be the closest to the door as Hayato crawls to the spot Tsuna just left and sits there, studying the room.

"Haya-nii, Take-nii, take a nap. I'll make sure no one comes in."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Tsuna flashes a fake, not that Hayato knows it, smile at him. Hayato nods and curls up on the bed, falling to sleep within a few breaths. Takeshi however looks at Tsuna and gazes at him.

"H-how's the arm?" He asks and Tsuna shrugs.

"The blonde man saw I ripped the stitches and took me to this room and wrapped it before I could stop him."

"Your ok though, right?"

"Yes, now go to sleep. You had another panic attack, rest always helps after one of those." Takeshi nods and closes his eyes, his breathe slowly deepens as he slips off to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later the door opens again. Tsuna quickley slides off the bed and walks foreward as Chrome stumbles into the room, there's a small flash of light and Mukuro appears next to her, blinking dazedly. Tsuna quickly walks them to the bed and pushes them up. Chrome curls into Takeshi's side and clutches Mukuro's arm for dear life.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asks the two.

"We're not hurt." Chrome says as Mukuro nods.

"Do not worry little one." Mukuro says and reaches out to ruffle his hair as the door opens again. Kyouya staggers as he drags the now asleep Ryohei into the room, Kyouya sees all his sibling cuddled up on the bed (Hayato cuddled into Takeshi after he fell asleep) and walks over to Tsuna, dragging Ryohei without a problem.

"Help me get him on the bed." Kyouya says quieter than usual, Tsuna nods and helps Kyouya place Ryohei next to Hayato, Ryohei rolls over to lay on his stomach and tosses his arm across Hayato. Kyouya climbs up onto the bed and folds an arm behind his head.

"Go to sleep."

"But-"

"Sleep."

"Ok." Tsuna lays on the bed and cuddles into Kyouya's side as Kyouya outs his arm behind Tsuna's head, letting him use it as a pillow. Both boys close their eyes and block out the outside world as they drift off to a dreamland that has not been kinder to them than the real world.

Unaware that a group of people have been watching the whole interation through a one-way wall.

**A/N:**

**ANNNND done! YAY! CUDDLE PILE~**

**in case anyone was woundering about the dream line I was trying to say that they have nightmares.**

**Reveiw please**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTEM, IT EXPLAINS SOMTHING IVE BEEN ASKED ABOUT A FEW TIMES.**

Kyouya wakes up as soon as the feeling of being watched disappears. He sits up and looks around the darkened room. No one has been into the room other wise he would have sensed the person. He reaches over and shakes Tsuna's shoulder, remembering at the last moment to cover the boys mouth with his hand. Tsuna bolts up in the bed struggling to remove the hand.

"Tsuna, calm down." Kyouya whispers in Tsuna's ear, Tsuna relax's into Kyouya's arms, and looks up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Go pick the lock as quietly and quickly, here's your lock picking kit." Kyouya says handing the younger boy a small leather pack, that he had removed from his back pocket. He nods and crawls over Kyouya and slides off the bed.

"Why did you wake me up instead of Haya-nii?" Tsuna asks when he reaches the door, unwrapping the pack and examining the lock.

"He's sleeping in the middle of the bed, we're going for stealth here." Tsuna nods and picks two of the straight wires from the pack and inserts then into the lock. (**A/N: I have no clue how one picks a lock so bear with me please**) Kyouya on the other hand repeats the waking up process with the rest of his siblings, execpt Lambo, the most troublesome to wake up was Ryohei, who wanted to start yelling. Just as Kyouya wakes the last child, the door opens with an audible pop.

"Kyo-nii, i opened the door." Tsuna whispers and takes a step back from said door. Mukuro looks up from helping Chrome tie her shoe, and grins.

"Kufufu, I can track our weapons." Everyone swivles their head towards him.

"How do you do that Mukuro-nii?" Hayato askes, tilting his head to the side, Mukuro gives him a small smile and pats his hair., making Hayato glare at him.

"Kufufu, I always put a trace of my powers in them so I know were you guys are."

"T-that's creepy." Hayato says.

"Haha, no it's not Hayato. It means that Mukuro-nii cares about us." Takeshi says speaking for the first time.

"Hn. Lets go." Kyouya says motioning for Mukuro to lead the way. Mukuro moves into the hallway soundlessly and looks around for a moment before deeming it safe an motioning for them to follow him. They follow and form a group with Mukuro in the front, Kyouya in the back, Ryohei on the left and Takeshi and Hayato on the right. Tsuna, who's carying a sleeping Lambo, and Chrome stand in the middle of the group. Mukuro leads them down a hallway, then another, stopping every so often to look around corner, but still they spotted no one. Suddenly Mukuro stops infront of a door and nods.

"This is it. Tsuna please pick the lock." He says and Tsuna nods pulling out the kit and examining the lock for a moment before inserting two small peices of wood into the door and jiggiling them for a few minutes, while his sibling keep a lookout for the adults. After several minites of nerve racking tension the door clicks open and Tsuna steps back. Mukuro walks in and leads them throw the maze of shelves until they come to a table. "Their up there." He says and motions for Hayato to come foreward and climb up the table. **(A/N: its a high table and their short, also Hayato is the resident climber of the group**) Hayato grin and scambles up the table. He quickly reaches the top and thows down the first weapon he comes across, Kyouya's tonfa's.

"Kyouya-nii, catch."

"Hn, thanks." Hayato grabs the bamboo sword and throws it down, hopeing to hit Takeshi in the head with it, but has no such luck. Hayato tosses Mukuro's trident down.

"Ok, here it comes." He calls and drops it, Mukuro catches it with one hand. Hayato then takes back his confiscated bombs, they searched him, and climbs back down the table.

"Hn. Lets go." Kyouya says, happy he got his weapons back. In the middle of the group Tsuna grabs his head and hisses out a breath. "Tsuna?"

"I don't think we should go outside." He mutters, gripping his head.

"But why? And what's wrong with your head?" Takeshi asks moving foreward and trying to get Tsuna to look him in the face.

"S-something bad is out there." He gasps out.

"We can't stay in here." Mukuro says and Kyouya nods, agreeing for once.

"We'll make a break for the woods, come." Kyouya says and sweeps out of the room before Tsuna can argue.

"Don't worry Tsuna! We'll protect you!"

"To the Extreeme!"

"Shut up you morons! They might hear us!"

"Tsuna-nii, we will be okay."

"Come on little ones, we'll lose Skylark-kun if we don't hurry." Mukuro says after a quick ruffle of Tsuna's hair. Takeshi walks over to Chrome and takes Lambo from her and Tucks him into the sling he had wrapped around himself, the sling itself had been tied to his sword. They all follow after Kyouya, Tsuna in the back of the crowd still clutching his head.

"This is a bad, bad idea." He mutters under his breath and no one notices as his eyes flash orange.

They manage to make it half way across the gianormous yard, thats more like a really big field than a yard, before their spotted.

"Wait!" A voice yells from th house and seven figures sprint towards them. "Please, we really don't feel like chasing you around town then dragging you back here!" They say and Kyouya and Mukuro step infront of the group, Kyouya brining out his tonfa's as Mukuro spins his trident.

"Stay back." They snarl at the same time. Tsuna stumbles foreward inbetween his brothers and the men.

"S-stop!" Takeshi rushes foreward and tries to drag Tsuna back behind their brothers.

"Tsuna! Come on, it's not safe!" He says struggiling to move Tsuna. "Hayato, help!" He calls over his shoulder and Hayato rushes foreward and starts helping to pull Tsuna back. The men stop about ten feet away.

"No! Its dangerous out here! I told you that!" Tsuna yells, making the men exchange glances. "It's not safe! We need to-"

"It's never safe Tsuna. Deal with it and get behind us!" Kyouya snarls finally getting irritated. Tsuna flinches back, a hurt expression on his face before it smooths out.

"No. You can come out now! I now your there!" He yells facing the woods, and for a split second then several groups of men walk foreward.

"Well then, it seem our surprise was spoiled. Nice to see you again Tsunayoshi." The lead man says steppin foreward and showing a scarred face. Tsuna steps foreward, and to everyones surprise, growls.

"That's not my name!" **(meaning Tsunayoshi, to him he is Tsuna.)**

"Tsk, tsk. I own you little boy, my boss owns all of you!" The man laughs cruelly as a few of the children flinch.

"You can't just say these children belong to your boss!" The blonde behind them decides to make his voice heard. Tsuna turns and glares at him, eyes flashing orange and a the blonde gasps at the sight.

"Don't get involved in things that dont involve you, you'll end up dead." Tsuna says in an errily calm voice. His sibilings stare at him in shock. The scarred man bursts out laughing and Tsuna's gaze flips to him. "As for you. We are no ones. You can't claim us on your bosses behalf."

"And why can't I? After all your family gave you to us!" The man says chuckling.

"Your wrong." Mukuro says stepping foreward next to his little brother, eyes flickering. "You took us from our family's!"

"And if they did give us up then their no family of ours!" Takeshi and Hayato yell stepping forward, eyes flickering as well.

"Hn." Kyouya grunts, walking foreward, Ryohei in step with him.

"Their extreemly right!"

"T-their right." Chrome says loudly, for her, coming beside her brother. The men who captured them earlier coming to stand behind them, leviling their weapons at the men threatening the children.

"They still gave you up." The man said smirking.

"Then..." Tsuna says then pauses.

"Then, what? Your a child, you'll die on the streets. Come back with us and we came promise you'll live a few years." The man says smirking even wider.

"Then we'll make our own family, in fact we already have! We won't bow to the likes of you! I'd rather die on the streets see my family be hurt day after day for years!" Tsuna yells, sibling voicing their irritation as well. The scarred face man grins and raises a hand.

**A/N: WARNING IM NOT THE BEST AT FIGHT SCENCES**

"Get them." And the enemy charges foreward. Kyouya charges forward and knocks out the closest men. Mukuro slams his trident into the ground and the ground splits underneath the enemys feet, making them fall into the ground. Takeshi starts hitting people with his sword. Hayato is bombing people, taking them out in large numbers. Ryohei is running around asking for a boxing match and punching people in the stomach. Chrome is dodging around people then tripping them, and Tsuna is weaving in and out of people looking for the man who tried to claim them. He ducks underneigth an outstreatched fist and throws the man over his shoulder as he hears a chuckle. He drops to the ground and rolls as there are gunshots were he was just standing.

"Now I see why we sealed that flame of yours." The scarred faced man says. "By the way my name is Desmond." Orange eyes narrow at him.

"And I care why exactly?"

"Well, I figured that you needed to know who to curse when you and those rats are in a cell bleeding to death." Desmond says and laughs again, only to squeak in pain as Tsuna picks up a stray stick and hits him in nuts.

"Over my dead body!" Tsuna snarls, as Desmond recovers and lunges at Tsuna who ducks under the mans body and kicking out at the man behind the knee. Desmond leg collapses for a moment and he kneels, thats all Tsuna needs. Desmond freezes as he feels the cold barrel of a gun pressed to the side of his head. "Tell them to retreat." Tsuna says calmly, eyes cold.

"No." He stiffens as the boy clicks the saftey off.

"Now." Tsuna says pressing the barrel of the gun against Desmonds head harder.

"R-retreat!" The man yells horesly in fear. The men that hear look over to see a little kid pressing a gun to the side of their squad leader's head, calmly as if he had no qualms with killing a man, even though they knew this target was only eight. They start backing up slowly at first, then as panic sets in they run. Soon only the men that are to hurt to move, the unconscious men, and Desmond are left. Tsuna slowly move the gun from Desmonds head.

"Go. Go and tell your boss what happened here today. Tell him how easily you were beat by a little kid. NOW!" The last word is yelled straight into the mans ear and he jumps up and runs away, chasing after his fleeing men.

"T-tsuna?" Tsuna turns around as the orange fades from his eyes. Takeshi had taken a step foreward and was looking at Tsuna, worry evident in his eyes. Tsuna squeaks in horror as he realizes he has the gun in his hands and drops it, he starts shaking and Takeshi hands Lambo over to Hayato. Takeshi walks over to Tsuna slowly, as if he was worried Tsuna would start growling again. "Are you ok?" Takeshi asks, ignoring the fact that everyone, including the seven who kidnapped them earlier that day, is beind him, watching to make sure nothing happens. Tsuna looks at him with wide horror field eyes.

"I-i a-a-almost k-k-k-killed him!" Tsuna says starting to panic. Takeshi takes another step towards his little brother. Tsuna turns around and falls onto his hand and knees and starts throwing up. (**A/N: He's in shock**.)

"Tsuna!" Takeshi yells and rushes over to him and rubs his back. After Tsuna is done Takeshi drags Tsuna a few yards away from the throw-up and sits down, hugging the smaller boy to his chest, as their family surrounds them. The red head starts to come foreward as well but the blonde stops him and shakes his head. Meanwhile Takeshi is rubbing Tsuna's back whispering soft words to him that noone can hear. After a few minutes Tsuna's stops shaking and tries to get out of Takeshi's arms.

"I-i'm fine Takeshi." Tsuna says and accepts Mukuro's hand to help him up, Tsuna then helps Takeshi up in the same manner. The blonde of the other group steps foreward.

"Are you all right?" The blonde man asks, concern in his blue eyes.

"Y-yes, thank you...?"

"Giotto. Giotto di Vongola."

"Thank you, Vongola-san. My names Tsuna."

"Lets start with introductions. I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." Giotto takes a step back and motions the red haired to step foreward.

"I'm G." He says then steps back. Then elbows the man next to him to take a step foreward.

"I'm Ugestu Asari." The man with a tall hat and a sword says then steps back and nods to the next in line.

"Hn. Alaude." The platinium bolnde that fights with handcuffs says the shoves the next man foreward.

"Nufufufu, I'm Daemon Spade." The man with melon shaped hair and a sythe says steps back, hitting the person next to him in the back of the head.

"Yare, yare. Im Lampo, but you can call me the great Lampo-sama." Everyone sweatdrops at this.

"My name is Knuckle to the limit!" The man with black robes says in a loud voice.

"Tch, Hayato." Hayato says crossing his arms, Takeshi throws an arm over Hayato's shoulders, who immeiditly shoves him away.

"Don't be so grouchy Hayato! My name Takeshi! Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Ryohei to the extreeme!" Ryohei says while fist pumping.

"Kyouya."

"Kufufufu, is the little Skylark upset~" Mukuro teases and ducks the oncomeing tonfa to the face. "Kufufufu, I'm Mukuro and this is my little sister Chrome." Mukuro says hugging Chrome. Giotto smiles at each of the children after the introductions.

"So how about you explain what's going on." Giotto says as the other adults nod in agreement. The children exchange wary glances and Kyouya crosses his arms over his chest.

" Hn. No."

"Yeah, how do we know that we can trust you!" Hayato yells, shaking his fist at the men.

"Why would we hurt you? Awnser that brat." G says glaring at Hayato, who glares right back. Takeshi slings his arm over Hayato's shoulders again, this time in a protective gesture though.

"Because you are older then us!" Hayato yells and Tsuna walks over and tugs on his arm.

"Calm down Haya-nii." Tsuna whispers and Hayato looks at his little brother, sighs and nods.

"You see everyone that's older then you as an enemy?" Asari asks, voice sad.

"Tch, are you really that idiotic? Of course we do! Why wouldn't we?" Hayato says his temper rising again. The men look at each child again, actually looking this time, now they see pain, anger, and mistrust in their eyes, but the most dominate emotion is fear. G sighs, knowing what is probly about to happen.

"Stay with us!" Giotto says voice ecxited, but with a sad undertone to it, everyone has varied reactions: G just sighs, grumbling under his breath about stupid blondes, and facepalming. Asari just grins, agreeing whole heartedly that these children need somewhere to stay. Knuckle's eyes widen then he nods, after all children are gods greatest treasure. Alaude just narrows his eyes at his boss, but if you look really, really close you can see that he agrees with him. Daemon just Nufufu's, laughing at people's reactions, and Lampo just sighs in irritation. The childrens reactions, however, are far from optimistic: Tsuna's jaw drops and he let's out a gasp of shock. Hayato, who was taking a few steps back to get away from Takeshi, trips and stumbles to the ground, eyes wide with shock. Takeshi just freezes in his attemp to hug Hayato. Mukuro stiffens and hugs Chrome tighter to him. Chrome stares at the men with fear filled eyes. Kyouya just glares at them, his glare telling them _**exactly **_what he thinks of them. Lambo just continues to snore, never haveing woken in the first place, and Ryohei just stares at the men, trying to see if they are a threat or not.

"Well?" Giotto asks, noticing the conflict the children are showing. "You'd have a place to stay, a roof over your heads. As much food as you guys can eat, without throwing up that is. We would make sure your clothed properly, and educated. We'll protect you."

"And what would you ask in return?" Mukuro asks, crossing his arms.

"Nothing. Why would we want somthing in return?" Giotto asks, shock in his voice.

"Because no adult ever does anything without expecting something in return." Hayato snarls.

"You children are to young to be this distrusting." Asari says shaking his head.

"We have a good reason." Takeshi says.

"And that is...?" G asks, starting to get fed up with the conversation.

"None of your got damn buissness!" Hayato yells.

"We don't need or want anything, well except to help you of course." Giotto says. "Please. We just want to help." Mukuro and Kyouya exchange looks, then Mukuro moves away from Chrome.

"Kyouya and I need to speak for a moment before we come to a decision." The men nod as the boys walk away, far enough that nobody can hear them. "I think we should stay." Mukuro says in a completely serious tone for once.

"Why? We know how to survive on our own."

"The younger ones are not soldiers, Kyouya. The need and deserve a place were they can be safe and grow up happy."

"We have lived on the streets for the last year and we have been fine."

"That wasn't living! That was survivng." Mukuro says angerly, lowering his voice so that the other kids won't hear. Kyouya looks at him, thinks about it then nods.

"Fine, but the second they look suspicious we're leaving. And they'll regret it if they so much as raise a hand against any of the little ones." Kyouya says threateningly, Mukuro nods agreeing wholeheartedly. They walk back to the group and everyone watches them wearily.

"We'll stay. But they second we think you guys are up to something we're leaving." The adults nod, some smile.

"Welcome to the family."

**A/N:**

In regards of Mukuro and Kyouya. Yes Mukuro is older but they share leadership. Mukuro cares for the well-being, mentally and physically, of the other children. While Kyouya makes sure their as safe as possible. In this story Mukuro is a softer person, he also understands why Kyouya doesn't trust adults even more than he doesn't (will be explained in a later chapter.). Sorry for the confusion of that subject ^^l l l

Also in what order do you want the back storys reviled

tell me in a review or in a PM.

A bing thanks to all of those that have followed, Faved, and reviewed Ya'll made my day!

Reveiw Please!


	6. Chapter 6

"Now what?" Takeshi asks staring at the older men. Giotto laughs sheepishly.

"Well, I hadn't planned that far ahead." He admits, rubbing his head in embarissment. G smacks Giotto upside the head. "What?"

"Your an idiot somtimes. You know that right?" He grumbles, the children exchange looks.

"Now, now. Lets not fight." Asari says in a chideing tone.

"If you didn't know what to do, why the hell did you ask us to stay with you!" Hayato snarls at them.

"Listen up brat! We are trying to help! So don't be rude!" G snaps back, Hayato flinches slightly at the rough tone, seeing the flinch G's eyes soften. "Sorry kid."

"Haya-nii, are you ok?" Tsuna asks tugging on Hayato's shirt. Hayato looks down, smiles softley and ruffles Tsuna's hair affectionatley.

"I'm fine Tsuna."

"Haha, can we have a group hug?" Takeshi asks trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up you bastard!"

"Kufufufu, Hayato you shouldn't cus. Your ruining Chrome and Tsuna innocence." Mukuro says teasingly covering Chrome's ears.

"Tch. Fine."

"Daemon, dear. I hear shouting. Is everything ok?" Comes a voice and everyone turns to look at the person who spoke. The see a beautiful woman with long wavey blonde hair and loving blue **(?)** eyes.

"E-elena! W-what are you doing out here?" Daemon splutters out as Alaude smirks, happy to see his rival flustered.

"I heard some shouting and came to investiate but got lost on the way." Elena giggles as she comes closer, the childeren out of her sight. "So what was that noise?"

"U-um, Giotto will explain that! Go ahead Giotto, explain." Daemon says throwing Giotto under the theoretical bus.

"... You can take this one Daemon."

"Nufufufu, Im good."

"Well, Giotto?" Elena says crossing her arms.

"W-we adopted some kids." Giotto says queitly, not sure how the newest arrival will take it.

"Were are they?! Can I see them?! Are they cute?!" She giggles again and looks around.

"Their behind us." Daemon says in a small voice, scared by all the sparkles and rainbows coming off of the woman. The adults move so she can see their new wards, then jump in shock as she squeals happily.

"Their _soooo_ cute!" She squeals, walking foreward only to be stoped as she notices how worn down they look. She rounds on the men with her hands on her hips. "Whats wrong with you?! These kids look dead on their feet and their covered in bandages and bruises! They also look like they could use several good meals! Help me get them inside before they pass out!" She says in an angry tone before turning and walking up to the children and kneeling infront of them. "Hey. Are you kids ok?" She asks in a soft voice, observing the fact that all of the childeren stiffen as she got closer. Chrome moves to stand behind Mukuro, peeking out quietly. Tsuna backs up to put some distance between them, Hayato and Takeshi stand infront of Tsuna to block him from Elena's veiw.

"Just peachy." Hayato says sarcastically, glaring at the woman.

"Then thats wonderfull. So what do you want to do first eat or get washed up?" She asks ingnoring Hayato's sarcasm. The children exchange looks of apprehension, the only smiles their used to seeing are cruel and followed by a ton of pain.

"What ever we do your not seperating us." Kyouya says speaking for the first time in about five minutes. Elena blinks, taken back by the anger in the voice.

"Of course! We wouldn't dream of seperating you." She says in her most comforting tone.

"Kufufu, I believe we would liketo eat first please Ma'am." Mukuro says in a polite voice causing his siblings to look at him in shock, he shrugs. "What? She doesn't have any malicious intent from what I can tell."

"You can sense malicious intent? But your just a child!" Daemon protests.

"S-so? We have never been normal, why start now?" Tsuna says standing on his tiptoes to see Elena, who squeals at the new and totally cute face.

"Ok well, lets get some food for you and i'll the boys to get some warm bathwater running."

"Hold on a second woman! What makes you think we'll do what you say just because your a woman!" G yells and Elena turns around glaring at him.

"You said you were taking care of these childeren, that means your going to provide and protect these children until your dying breath! That also means making a bath for them."

"Daemon, I feel bad for you. Your married to a physcopath." G says backing away from Elena, a wary look on his face.

"Nufufufu, you have no idea." Daemon says avoiding his wife's gaze.

"Daemon! G!" Elena gasps and tears up a little. Making Daemon and G, the offenders, flinch a little.

"She's not going to cry is she?" G asks in a hoarce voice.

"I don't know. What do we do?" Daemon whispers back, flinching as Elena starts sniffiling.

"Now look what you did! Your making Elena cry." Giotto says in a stern voice as Asari says and walks over to Elena and starts patting her shoulder.

"There, there. I'm sure Daemon and G didn't mean it."

"Y-yeah and to prove it we'll go get the water ready right now!" G says and runs off.

"I'm sorry! I love you Elena!" Daemon yells while running. Once their out of earshot Elena straightens and dries her eyes then smirks.

"I'm really glad you told me that G doesn't have much tolorence for tears." Elena says looking at Giotto.

"I'm guessing you have used that against Daemon already, haven't you?" Giotto asks whith a smile, Elena giggles again.

"All the time. Its amazing he hasn't grown used to it yet."

"Elena-kun is so smart." Asari says and smiles happily.

"Thank you Asari."

"Anyway lets go." Elena says turning back to the children, who, excluding Kyouya, nod heisantly.

"Ok, thank you Elena-san." Tsuna says with a very small smile on his face, walking foreward a bit, making Elena picks him up, much to his brothers' and sister's dismay, causing Tsuna to squeak in shock.

"Your so cute!" Elena says hugging Tsuna to her chest and rubbing her face in his hair. Kyouya, who had whipped out his tonfa originally puts them away and smirks at the flustered look on his little brothers face. Mukuro just whispers reasurences to a worried Chrome, knowing that their is no way that this woman would hurt Tsuna. **(A/n: He didnt sense and malicous intent from her when she reached for Tsuna.) **Takeshi is holding a angery Hayato back, not that Hayato would be able to do anything, Hayato is still holding Lambo. "Just call me Mom! I'll be everyone's mom from now on!" She says spinning Tsuna in a circle.

"P-please put me down!" Tsuna says, not likeing being that far off of the ground, Elena stops spinning and pouts.

"You don't want me to be your mom?" She says real tears polling in her eyes.

"N-not t-that! Of course we want you to!" Tsuna says immediatly backtracking. "Right guys?" He throws over his shoulder, paniking.

"Of course you can be our Kaa-san." Takeshi says in a soothing manner letting Hayato go and takeing Lambo back from him.

"Tch. If Tsuna wants you to be, you can be mom." Hayato says kicking the dirt.

"Mom to the extreeme!" Royhei says fist pumping.

"Hn, Okaa-san." Kyouya says deliberatly not looking at Elena's face.

"Kufufufu, mother." Mukuro says and nudges Chrome foreward.

"If it's ok can I call you M-mommy?"

"Ofcourse you can sweetie." Elena coos happily, settleing Tsuna on her hip. "Oh! Your adorable to! Come here and i'll pick you up to sweetie." Chrome looks at Mukuro for permission, then walking shyly foreward when he nods. Elena easily balances Chrome on her other hip. "Lets go!" She says happily walking towards the mansion.

The other adults watch in silence.

"How did she do that?" Giotto asks, pure shock lacing his voice.

"She made them accept her so easily." Asari says tilting his heda in wonder.

"Hn. Daemon ran because she made her eyes water." He glares when he gets blank stares the shrugs. "It was funny." He says in a monotonous voice.

"That was amazing to the limit! She has a way with children!" Knuckle yells.

"Yare, yare. I think she is substituting them for her own children. She has been rather sad since they died eight years ago."

"We all have." Giotto says, a sad look crossing his face.

"I wish we wouldv'e tried to know all of them better." Asari says in a uncararteristly sad voice.

"Hn. You are acting like herbivores. They died in an accident. They were also to young to do anything with. I don't blame myself and neither should you." Alaude says and stalks off in the direction of the garden.

"He's sad." Knuckle says.

"We all are."

"Speak for yourself Vongola." Lampo says and leaves before anyone can see the sadness on his face.

"Lets go inside and make sure that Elena isn't going to over board." Giotto says with a foreced smile as he too starts towards the mansion, his companions following him.

**A/N:**

**Ok I will start the backstories soon, I like writing them out before typing them. **

**Any ideals for Ryohei and Lambo will be appretiated. Im not very good at typing them.**

**Also even though they are scared of people I think the children will be wanting a mother figure, and I think Elena would be the perfect person to show them the love.**

**Review because my birthday is in a few day! PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

That night afer the children fellasleep, the adults slumped onto the couches in exhaustion.

Alaude and Asari are on one couch. Asari sitting on one end while Alaude layed down with one arm thrown over his eyes, while his feet are dangling over the other end.**(A/N: It was a three seater couch)**

Lampo is already asleep with his head resting on Knuckle's shoulder. Knuckle is just thinking of the things they'll need to uuy, now that they have children living with them again. Muttering to the limit under his breath so that he doesn't wake Lampo.

Daemon is sitting by himself on a one person couch, having gotten to it before Alaude. Alaude let him because he was to tired to fight with the melon- I mean moron.

G and Giotto are sitting together on the last couch, which is a love seat. G elbowing Giotto ever few seconds to make sure that he doesn't fall asleep.

"A-at least we were able to g-get them to sleep in seperate r-rooms." Giotto says, yawning every few words.

"Tch, barely. It wasn't even us who managed to do that, it was Elena." G growls while looking around for said woman.

"Nufufu, Elena went to bed immediatly after the kids fell asleep." Daemon says, eyes slipping shut every few seconds only to snap open when he realizes he's about ot fall asleep.

"It was amazing how she managed to do that." Asari says a look of respect and admiration crossing his face.

"Hn. All she did was fake cry at them, then they scrambled to do as she said." Alaude says from his position next to Asari. Asari looks down at Alaude and smiles alittle because his grumpyness is amusing, to Asari atleast.

"All the same, those children were terrified of Elena-kun at first. Then with a few sentances and sincerity lacing every word she managed to make them forget a little bit of their fear and trust her. Even if it is only a little bit of trust."

"Nufufufufu,my Elena _is _amazing, isn't she?" Murmered yes's come from the other men, then silence envelopes the room. None of them wanting to be the first to ask one of the questions thats on their minds.

"What made them so scared that they wouldn't want to trust us?" Giotto asks quietly.

"They have scars, Gio-kun, bad ones. Mentally and physically." Asari says.

"Tch, can't they realize that we're trying to help?" G grumbles, shifting in his seat. "We're not like the adults they're thinking of."

"Nufufufu, your an adult? I never noticed." G glares at Daemon then takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I'll ignore that for now because we have more pressing matters at hand." G says through grit teeth, suppressing the urge to shoot the man.

"G's right." Giotto says sitting up straight. "They all have flames. Strong ones." This causes everyone to look at him.

"Giotto are you sure?" G asks.

"But I only sensed it coming from older kids not Lambo, and even then barely."

"Lambo is a young child, he doesn't know how to control himself yet. So his flames probaly will only leak out when he has some extreeme emotions. In fact, exept for Murkuro, Chrome, the rest of the children had almost all of their flames sealed."

"Why almost all their flames sealed?" asks Daemon forgetting to do his usual laugh

"I've seen a seal like that one other time. It locks all except the flame need it to live up. Unless they meet someone with the same flames that _knows _how to use them the seal will stay."

"So how did Mukuro, Chrome unlock theirs?" Asari asks leaning foreward.

"I'm not sure about how they did that from what Daemon tells me Mukuro and Chrome both have Mist flames but Chrome can't use them as well yet they must have met someone who can use flames before they met us."

"Well they do act like their little nomads." Asari says.

"What about Hayato? He acts like a mini Storm." G says thinking about how stubborn and temperamental the kid is.

"I think he has more than one flame." A few blink in shock, having more than one flame is very rare.

"How many do you think he has?"

"All except Sky and Mist." Everyone looks at him in shock, including Alaude and Daemon, thats how rare it is.

"Okay... What about the rest?" G asks, eyebrows furrowed deep in thought.

"Takeshi has Rain."

"Well, he did seem like he soothes the others even with his flames sealed. But he will need to learn to control himself." Asari says thinking back to how he met the blackhaired boy.

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to soothe others when you are having a panic attack and screaming your head off."

"Okay then. In Kouya I felt Cloud flames."

"Hn, correct." Alaude says loud enough that they can hear him.

"In Lambo I felt Lightning flames .

Every one looks at Lampo, the resident Lightning flame user, to see what he has to say.

Only to realize that he is fast asleep, G face palms in frustration.

"Dumbass brat." G mutters.

"W-well then Ryohei has sun flames, right Knuckle?" Knuckle looks up in shock.

"I wasn't listening to the limit. I was making a list for what we'll need to get the children."

"Ryohei has sun flames." Knuckle nods.

"He does to the limit."

"What about Tsuna?" Asari asks realizing the short brunette is the only one that hasn't been mentioned.

"Tsuna has Sky flames."

"That pipsqueak?" G asks in shock.

"I think he also has Hyper Intuition." A few gasps go around.

"Nufu, are you sure Giotto?"

"Yes I think even with his flames sealed they wouldn't be able to get rid of it. For Tsuna I believe his HI was pushed together with his flames that didn't get sealed."

"Why?" Alaude asks tilting his head towards them slightly.

"Because, and this is just speculation, I believe that his mind knew what was going on, only subconsiously and Tsuna moved parts of his HI into the flames that remained unsealed."

"That's..." G trails off.

"Amazing." Asari finishes.

"It's somthing alright." Giotto agrees.

"Nufufufu, so what now?" Daemon asks looking at Giotto, makeing everyone exept Alaude and Lampo to stare at Giotto questioningly.

"We train them."

"But their just children." Asari says looking shocked.

"Their children that just beat up a large amount of Mafiaso. They need to learn to control their flames before the flames overwhelm them." Giotto rubs the bridge of his nose. "Trust me, I don't like the ideal of those children fighting either."

"Hn. Is it becasue they look like us and what we imagined our children would look like at their age?" Alaude asks bluntly, causeing everyone to flinch.

"O-of course not."

"Good. Remember that their dead, they died almost eight years ago, almost three in Lampo's kid case. Don't confuse those children with ours." Everyone looks at the ground, all sad and trying not to show it.

"A-anyway lets get to bed, it's p-past midnight." Giotto says, his voice cracking from unshed tears.

"H-haha, it's pretty late, I had no ideal we talked for two hours." Asari says with a clearly strained smile.

"Shut the hell up, you flute freak." G says without any of his usual malice or anger.

"Have a good night to the limit. May god grant our souls a peacful slumber." Knuckle says in a unusally somber, easily picking Lampo up and was about to take him to his room when loud terrified screams start sounding from the general direction of the kids's rooms.

"Fuck!" G growls as they start running to the rooms. They notice that all of the kid's room doors are open and the screaming is comeing from the first room on the right side. Hayato's room.

They rush inside to see that the children are surrounding Hayato on the bed, who is struggling, screaming and crying. Their flames out and filling the room with a powerfull but calming pressence, reasurring Hayato that their all right there, exept for Mukuro and Chrome. Kyouya and Ryohei are having to hold down the younger boys legs because he might kick one of his siblings. Mukuro at his head whispering soothing words and having placed his flame covered hands on Hayato's temples. Chrome sitting slightly behind Mukuro watching with scared eyes and one hand covering her brother's, lending him her flames. Takeshi is holding down the his left arm so he doesn't accidently hit Chrome. Lambo is watching with wide eyes, clinging to Takeshi's back like a baby Koala. Tsuna is ignoreing the wild swinging right arm , getting hit a few times in the process, and is as close as possible speaking in a calm and caring voice.

"Hayato, you need to calm down. Its just a dream, it won't ever happen again. We won't let it. There just nightmares now. They can't happen again. Your safe with us." The adults start to walk foreward to help but almost all at once all eyes, exept for Hayato, turn to them. The childrens eyes glowing the same color as their flames, even Lambo. The children turn their gazes back to Hayato after recognizing that their not a threat, at the moment, and continue their soothing methonds. After about ten minutes of continious screaming Hayato's voice trails off and stops crying, making no noise exept for the occasional sniffle. The other kids glowing eyes fade out and they try to move back away from Hayato, so that he can get some sleep, only to find that he has one hand latched onto Tsuna's shirt and one hand latched onto Takeshi's arm. Tsuna looks at the older boys, Chrome, and Lambo.

"Take-nii and I will sleep with Haya-nii tonight. Can one of you sleep with Lambo?" Tsuna asks, his voice calm but sleepy.

"Hn. No." Kyouya says looking at Tsuna like he's an idiot.

"Huh, why not?" Giotto asks, reminding the kids that the adults are there. Kyouya looks away and Takeshi gives a slightly tired laugh.

"He means that we never sleep apart after someone has a night terror, we sleep next to them to reasure the person in their sleep. So that they feel safe and loved." Takeshi explains, causing all of the adults to exchange looks.

"This happens alot?" Asari asks, shock showing clearly on his face.

"Yes, we usualy sleep near each other anyway. We all have people we like sleeping next to." Tsuna explains with a yawn, tireness triumphing wariness of the older men.

"Really and who sleeps next to whom, usually." Giotto asks, curious and knowing it off topic.

"Well when Kyouya-nii isn't on watch duty he likes sleeping next to Tsuna. Tsuna doesn't toss and turn at night though, he usually ends up latching onto the person next to him. Hayato usually sleeps on the other side of Tsuna. I like sleeping in the sleeping in the middle of the group because it's so warm, inbetween Hayato and Ryohei-nii, when Ryohei-nii isn't on duty. Lambo usualy sleeps between Ryohei and Chrome. Chrome sleeps next to Mukuro-nii, when he isn't on duty, but if he is then Chrome sleeps inbetween Kyouya-nii and Tsuna. Kyouya-nii doesn't mind because Chrome doesn't squirm at night either." Takeshi explains quickly, smoothering yawns the whole time.

"Why do you have night terrors anyway? Your just kids, you couldn't have seen anything that bad." G asks, keeping his voice as none threatining as possible, it doesn't work. The kids all stiffen and their wariness and fear come back, not that it left for that long in the first place. Surprisingly it was Chrome to speak up first.

"G-san, p-p-please don't assume t-that just because we're y-young it means that we don't know the world is a cruel, cold and vile p-place. We know that probaly as well as you do." Chrome says in a sad voice.

"But how?" G asks.

"We don't want to talk about it." Tsuna says heisantly, afraid that they might press the subject.

"Bu-"

"G, let it go." Giotto says cutting him off and sending him a 'Shut the hell up before I kick your ass' look. G responds with a 'You can try' look and Giotto just smirks as if saying 'Bring it'. **(A/n: Both G and Giotto are supposed to be really smart, so I figured that they would be able to read body launguge really well. It also helps that they are childhood freinds and Giotto has HI.) **Both snap out of it as Chrome, Tsuna, Takeshi and Lambo yawn at the same time.

"Ok, go back to sleep." Giotto says, backing out of the room.

"Night midgets." G calls over his shoulder as he leaves.

"Sweet dreams children." Asari says in his deep soft barrietone voice, temping the children to fall asleep sitting up. **(A/N: I always imagined that Asari would have a voice like water running over rocks, Calming and lulling you to sleep.)**

"May god watch over your dreams to the limit." Knuckle says exiting the room.

"I'm tired." Lampo says leaving.

Alaude leaves without saying a word.

"Nufufufu, I'll make sure no one else has nightmares tonight." Daemon says and Mist flames appear from his rings and touch each of the childrens forehead before they can react. "That'll make sure you dream about bunnies or what ever it is children like." The children blink in surprise at the gentleness of the tone.

"Thanks Dae-oji-san." Tsuna says in a warm tone and a small slightly trusting smile on his face.**(A/N: Can I put a name in front of Oji-san? i'm not sure)** Tsuna curls up against Kyouya, who moved to lay down next to him, and smiles as Hayato pillows his head onto the back of Tsuna's shoulder

"Haha, thanks!" Takeshi says scratching the back of his head. Settiling down onto the spot next to Hayato, chuckling as Hayato curls in on himself, Hayato snuggles with him and Tsuna.

"Hn." Kyouya says as his eyes drift shut.

"Kufu, you'll have to teach me that trick. I can only stop the night terrors once they start." Mukuro chuckles unamusedly.

"T-thank you." Chrome says with a shy smile. She curls up next to Mukuro as he lays down by the baseboard of the bed.

Ryohei and Lambo are already asleep next to Takeshi, Lambo curled up on Ryohei's chest.

"Your welcome children. Goodnight." Daemon leaves the room and shuts the door behind him, only to see the rest of the gaurdians smirking at him, exept Knuckle and Lampo, they already left.

"Who knew Daemon could get children to like him?" G says thinking of all the snide jokes he can make.

"Now Now, I think it's cute that Daemon's a uncle to them now." Asari comments

"So what did you do?" Giotto asks.

"I made it so they wouldn't have night terrors tonight."

"Hm, but how did that cause Tsuna and the others to trust you?" Giotto asks stroking an imaginary beard.

"I think it's becasue he did it unconssiously." Asari says, causing the others to look at him in shock.

"What?"

"Did the moron just have an ideal?" G asks, looking at him in pure disbelief.

"What I mean is, Daemon didn't think about it before he did it, he just did it like he was used to helping people, and he is. He did it even though he didn't have to and the children realize this. He also didn't try to explain why he did it. Daemon showed them that he is willing to help them even if they don't ask for it, even if they can't ask for it."

"Wow, good job Asari. I wouldn't have though of that." Giotto says patting Asari on the back.

"The Flute Bastard figured this out before I did. _Asari _figured this out before me." G grumbles pulling his hair in frustration.

"Nufufu, Giotto, G's lost it because he's stupid."

"Hn, I beleive you are correct." Alaude says and disappears down a hall.

"Nufufufu, well goodnight." Daemon says and disappears in some Mist.

"I can't beleive Asari outsmarted me. I have no right to call myself a right hand man. This is totally screwed up." Giotto and Asari watch in amusement as G's head pops up. "That's it he cheated. So how did you figure it out Asari?" Asari just rins cheerfully.

"Ahem, anyway. It's late and everyone should get to sleep." Giotto says intervining before the one sided arguement starts up once more.

"True, goodnight Gio-kun." Asari says and disappears down a adjoining hall.

"Night Boss." G says, becasue he knows it pisses Giotto off, and walks away.

"Don't call me Boss, G!" Giotto sighs running a hand through his hair and walks off to his own rooms.

**A/N:**

**Please don't kill me for taking so long to post this. It took forever to figure out what to do whith this chapter.**

**Also please tell if I'm making this to OOC.**

**Reveiw please**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING MAYBE ALITTLE OOC, NOT TO SURE THOUGH, AND MENTIONS OF TORTURE, ONLY VAUGE DISCRIPTIONS THOUGH, NOTHING EXPICIET PROMISE**

Hayato twitches on the bed as sunlight flits across his face, and he snuggles, though he'll blow up anyone who acuses him of snuggleing, closer to the warmth that he recognizes as his siblings. He knows that their not blood related, but why should he care about something as unimportant as blood relations? He's got all the family he needs right here. Even as he get closer to the warmth he realizes that the only reason that they would all be in his room was if he had a nightmare last night. Hayato frowns as he realizes this, he doesn't like causing the others to worry. He has nightmares like the rest, he's just alot more vocal about it, making it seem worse then it really is. Plus it's not the nightmares themself that bother him, nor is it the pain, he's had to deal with the pain for as long as he can remember. It's the pain filled eyes of his family that haunt him. It's the echos of screams that bounce around in his head when he sleeps. It's the cold and uncareing looks their tormenters show them when they saw them in passing, the fact that they looked at them like they were nothing, like they needed to stay locked up in the cages that they were held in. As if they were _**animals**_. The sick glee that the tormenters showed them whenever they cried out for them to leave the other kids alone. A shudder runs up Hayato's spine before he forces himself to sit up. Hayato gently unwinds Takeshi's arm from around his waist then slips out of the little cuddle-fest going on in the bed. He snickers in his mind as he notices that Kyouya-nii has one arm wrapped around Murkuro-nii's waist. Why those two were sleeping next to each other was easy to see. Ryohei-nii was sleeping next to Takeshi and Ryohei-nii always manages to snore very loudy and always in your ear. A very small, very rare smile graces his face before he pushes it away and turns walking to the door. He eases the door open, happy when it doesn't creak and wake the others. After all the others deserve their sleep.

O.o.O.o.O.o

After two hours of wandering the giant mansion and seeing noone Hayato starts to get bored. That's when he hears a faint but strong melody, he quickly follows it to it's source. All the while woundering what the noise is. Hayato finally reaches a door thats partway open and light is pouring into the relitivly dark hallway. Courious Hayato peeks in. He sees Asari, the soft spoken man he would have thought of as a pushover if he hadn't been able to drag Takeshi here, playing what Hayato remembers reading is called a flute. Or at least thats what he thinks it was called. Hayato watches and listens in amazement, shocked that something so sweet can sound sad at the same time. Shocked that someone can make somthing that sounds so innocent in a world that has never let anyone retain theirs. Shocked that noise, which if to loud can make him flinch back and force his mind back to the time not to long ago was filled with the pain and anger filled screams of his family, is strong but calming. Loud but not loud. Peacefull...making him feel at peace with himself. Reasuring him that everthing will be ok. Hayato shakes his head angerly at this. The only thing that can reasure him everything will be ok is a real smile and laugh from his younger siblings, and the idiot Takeshi, he fake smiles and laughs alot to reasure the younger ones, fucking moron. But Hayato can tell when their scared and just putting up a tough front, after all he does it to.

"Hayato-kun? Are you ok?" Comes the soft barritone of the older male. Hayato freezes as he realizes that while he was thinking the music stopped and Asari had focused his attention on him. Mutely Hayato nods, Asari smiles. "Sorry if I woke you up. I didn't think it would reach all the way down to you kid's rooms. I'll have to move so I won't wake you up tomarrow." Hayato shakes his head.

"No, it's ok. I was already up."

"I see."

"Why do you play down here?"

"I like playing in the morning and because I don't want to wake people up I play on this side of the mansion. The bedrooms are on the other side." Hayato tilts his head confused.

"Wouldn't people rather wake up to the sound of pretty music then to irritating alarm clocks?" Asari taps his chin, then shrugs.

"I'm not to sure. But thank you for calling my music pretty, Hayato-kun. Not many people see the beauty in every day things, they only hear the noise and only brush it off. It takes a special type of person to see it." Hayato blushes at the fact he let something he didn't mean to slip out, then covers it with a fake glare. After all someone so much like Takeshi couldn't be to bad, right? They both have that idioticly cheerful smile. Fucking morons.

"Bye." Hayato blurts out before dashing out of the room he hadn't realized he had walked into and down the hallway to return to his siblings before they got worried.

He never notices the caring smile sent after him or the way a pair of red eyes watched sadly from the shadows.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Haya-nii/Hayato-nii!" Is the only warning, although a loud one, he gets before two warm bodies slams into him as he opens the bedroom door. "Haya-nii are you ok?" Hayato smiles at the purple and brown heads that a pressed into his chest. He ruffles Chrome and Tsuna's hair before nudging them away from him a few inches. He inwarly panics when he realizes that Chrome has tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Calm down I was bored waiting for you to wake up and decided to take a walk."

"But we've been up for a two hours!**(A/N: It took another 30 min before he found his way back)**" Chrome says rubbing her eyes.

"I got lost." And it wasn't a lie, he just got lost in his thoughts instead of the house.

"Kufufufu calm down little ones. He's back now and thats all that matters." Murkuro-nii says.

"Haha, Murkuro-nii is right." Takeshi says strolling over and throwing his arm over Hayato's shoulders.

"Dumbass don't touch me!" Hayato hisses while wiggiling out of Takeshi's embrace.

"Hayato! Are you feeling better to the extreme today!" Ryohei-nii roars causing everyone to flinch and Hayato to look at him sadly, though he masked it with irritation. They had been experimented on a sense per person, except Lambo he is to young, when they were held captive. **(A/n: As in the 5 senses. Seeing, hearing, taste, touch and smell.) **For Ryohei-nii and him it was their ears. Hayato's hearing is a little better then the normal person. Ryohei-nii's is a little worse, he doesn't even realize he's yelling until he sees one of them flinches. A knock on the door frame draws their attention. Giotto and Elena.

"Hello children~" Elena sing songs, giving Chrome and Tsuna a hug.

"Breakfast time. Then Elena wants to measure you for some new cloths." Giotto says with a ruffle to Tsuna's hair, Hayato notices that Tsuna barely flinches and proceedes to stare at Giotto.

"Why would she measure us?" Tsuna asks tilting his head. How is Tsuna so comfortable with Giotto? Well he does have good instincs, Hayato conceeds, Tsuna has always been able to tell when something bad was about to happen.

"I'm a fashin designer, I create clothes for a living." Elena says with a small smile. Hayato tilts his head wondering whats wrong with some people. How can anyone be this cheerfull all the time?

"T-that so cool!" Chrome says, then blushes when everyone looks at her. Murkuro-nii chuckles and pats her head fondly.

"Your right Chrome-chan! **(A/N: I know in the first chapter that it was Chrome-kun but I realized that 'kun is used for boys, sorry) **That really awsome!" Tsuna claims and Takeshi laughs wrapping and arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Hn." Kyouya-nii, who appeared out of nowhere nods.

"You are an extremely extreme woman!" Ryohei-nii agrees, holding Lambo in his arms. Everyone turns to look at Hayato, waiting for his concensus. He shifts uneasily.

"I... yeah it's cool." How is he supposed to be grouchy when Tsuna and Chrome are giving him those big pleading eyes, filled with love and rainbows and all that happy shit? Elena smiles, grabs Tsuna and Chrome's hands before dragging them out of the room. "H-hey! Don't just drag them off like that!" Hayato yells, brushing past Giotto and chasing after them. Hayato ignores the quiet laughter that follows him out of the room. Hayato easily catches up to them and walks a few steps behind them, ignoreing all of Elena's attemps to get him to jion the conversation. Instead he continues to memorize all of the twists and turns in the house. He knows his way around most of the mansion already but it never hurts to make sure you know your way around. Now that he thinks about it, it is a little strange that the adults are letting them stay here. What are they up to? What are they planning? He doesn't trust adults and he has a good reason not to, they all have a good reason not to. Adults cause nothing but pain, they do it intentionally. Though maybe these adults are different, after all they don't act or do the same things that normal adults do. They haven't hurt him or his siblings yet. Usually they start as soon as they get them were they want them. But these adults...well they seem like if he and his siblings actually grow they would act like them. Tsuna would be careing and confident, he's already careing he just needs to work on the confident part, like Giotto or atleast what he's seen of Giotto. Takeshi would be calming and to settle the conflics that always seem to arise in their makeshift family, like from what he's seen from Asari, Asari seems like he just washes away athe doubts anyone seems to have. Royhei-nii would be able to show everyone the bright side like Knuckle, Knuckle shows that things get better, well he would if he would stop all of that preaching stuff. Kyouya-nii probally won't change that much, he would just continualy get stronger, like what he has seen of Alaude, Kyouya-nii is actually very protective he just doesn't like being surrounded by people. As for Lambo and Lampo...Their both idiotic brats, simple as that, but you can tell that they both care about their respective familes and Lambo helped them escape from their tomentors the second time. Lambo crawled through the air vents and turned off the power, even though it resulted in some small burns, Lambo was the only reason they escaped. He has a feeling that Lampo is the same, he's not afraid to get hurt if it means helping the people he cares about. Murkuro and Chrome both use every resource they have at their disposle to confuse the enemy. Wether it's the indigo flames they sometimes use or it's them confusing the enemy with their words and actions. Deamon acts like Murkuro and to a lesser extent Chrome. Deamon acts like he would do anything no matter the consiquences to protect his family and Murkruo and Chrome have done all they can to protect them from the enemies. Now G he has no clue about G's personality, but Hayato himself is _nothing _like G. G is irritating and smug about stupid shit. He's also brash and cusses like a salior. Hayato is nothing like that at all.

"Haya-nii?" Hayato looks up at the soft concerend voice. Tsuna.

"Yeah, Tsu?" Tsuna looks a little suprised at the use of his rarely used nickname. Hayato looks past Tsuna to see Elena and Chrome nowhere in sight.

"A-are you ok?" Hayato sends a rare small smile to Tsuna and ruffles his hair.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Where did Chrome and M-mom go?" Hayato asks remebering the blonde woman wanted them to call he mom. If she wants a bunch of abused kids that have nightmares every other night she's pretty strange. Then again Giotto let said group of messed up kids live in his house/mansion so that says alot about his person to.

"Their in the dinning room. But you walked passed the door and kept walking so I came to get you, I called your name five times before you answered. Are you sure your ok?"

" 'Course I am Tsu, don't worry about it. Lets go get some food." Hayato grabs Tsuna's hand and quickly pulls him to the dinning room. Blocking out his thoughts and forcing his customary scowl on his face instead of the thoughtfull frown that wants to be there

**A/n:**

**Ok first I want to apologize for taking so long to get this out and I have to thank the guest reveiwer for metiphoricaly smacking some sense into me I wasn't aware that people liked the story that much and were waiting for my update**

**Anyway this chapter is the begining of the Hayato backstory.**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ!**

**I went back and changed a few spelling errors through out the last few chaps, also when the children introduced themselfs a few chaps ago I had a few say their last names, I deleted that. I have a plan**

**WHEN HAYATO THINKS ABOUT THEIR TORMENTERS IT'LL BE IN ITALICS AND SINGLE ' ' THINGS! **

**EX: **_**'they'**_

**compared to the normal**

**they**

**ALSO THE ACTUALL BAKSTORY CHAPTERS WILL BE IN FIRST PERSON and responses to reviews at the bottem.**

**Hayato POV about 3 hours later**

"Hayato-kun?" I roll my eyes._ Can't Asari tell I don't want to talk to him? He needs to fuck off and stop reminding me of Lavina- _I start shaking my head as Silver hair and green eyes flash through my mind. _Don't think of her, stay in the present, dead people don't matter._ I freeze remebering the heavy wetness and the metalic smell of her blood. I press my hands over nose and mouth, trying not to gag.

"Haya-nii?" I dimily hear Tsuna saying before a hand grabs my shoulder.

"Hayato, stay here, stay with us." I register Takeshi's voice hissing in my ear. I push him away, coming back to my senses and noticing that I am curled into a ball on the ground.

"I-I-I am perfectly fine." I declare and before forcing myself to my feet. I see that everyone is staring at me. _Damn, now they're worried._ Tsuna looks at me with worry etched all over his face.

"Haya-nii are you ok? Whats wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing don't worry about it." I claim forcing my voice not to quiver.

"Hayato-kun? What just happened?" Asari asks, I force myself to look him in the eyes._ Of all people why did Asair have to get done with his work first? And did he have to spend time with us? He's an adult, he has to have more important things to do then play games with kids._

"I do believe I just said don't worry about it." I say forcing my voice to sound cold and angry. My siblings look at me in surprise.

"Kufufu, Hayato is just being grouchy because he's tired." Mukuro-nii tries covering for me weakly. I nod and rub my eyes, acting tired but really making sure I don't cry.

"Ok, Hayato-kun if you want you can go take a nap until lunch is ready." Asari says and I nod, turning and walking off, well aware of my families worried looks and glances at my back.

As soon as I get into the building and am out of their sight, I let my shoulder's curl in. Trying to stop the memories of the pain that_ 'they' _inflicted, but also trying to stop the memories of hope that Lavina caused. While she was alive, that is.

_"One day everything will be ok, never doubt that, Ok Tem-kun?"_

A shudder runs through my body at the memory of her voice. _I remember her all the time, so why is it bothering me now?_ A hand lands softley on my head and I jerk away from the touch. I look up and sigh in relief._ At least I wasn't hallucinating. His touch is soft and gentle, just like her's._ Crimson red eyes narrow in worry.

"A kid's shoulder's shouldn't be hunched over like the owner is carrying the world. What's wrong kid?" G asks, demeaner uncaracteraly soft. I shake my head._ Why the hell is everyone reminding me of Lavina today? First it was the way Asari called my name, like how she did, soft and full of care, and it not even the same fucking name! Now it's G's eyes and mannerisms. His eyes show the worry. While his hands show comfort._

"N-N-None of your God damned bussiness." I say and walk a little bit ahead so I don't have to see him.

"Hayato." The name is called soft and heisitant. _Damn, another one. Another caring adult._ I turn and face him, calling some of my anger up.

"What the hell is it with you adults?" I yell, he blinks shocked at the sudden outburst.

"What do you mean?" G asks calmly, seemingly unconcerend.

"Why the hell are you so nice?! Why are you helping us?! How long are you going to say you want nothing in return?!" I yell, starting to shake. "How long are you going to act like her?" I ask my voice quiets to barely a whisper but I can tell he hears me because his eyes widen in surprise at the last question.

" 'Her'? Who are you talking about? And for the first of your questions. We're helping you because a few of us know what it's like to live on the streets and be orphans. Giotto and I grew up on the street. We raised each other the way you kids are raising each other. We were alone for years, wishing that someone would help us. So yes I understand to a degree why you don't trust us, but even _Alaude _isn't _that _distrusting of other people. Well maybe he is, but the point is we shouldn't be comparing how much you distrust people to Alaude's distrust." I feel my eyes widen with the new information. One one hand it explains why they want to help and why they're so strange. Street rats always seem alittle different, mostly because they are. "So who's this woman your talking about." I stiffen as the air gets a little harder to breath and turn on my heel.

"Tch, why the hell should I tell you? I don't know everything about your life, so I'm not telling you about mine." I choke out then march down the all and take a left before taking off running.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Somehow I end up in a dark cellar that has boxes crammed into it. I wedged myself into the corner of the room, between a particularly large box and the wall._ It's only dark bcause you didn't turn on the light._ My mind whispers as I recover from my almost panic attack. I scoff at myself, after all I had left the door open when I ran inside here so the light from the hallway. Why these people would have a hallway in the basement doesn't concern me at the moment, I've long since decided that they're crazy.

_"Ne, Miss. Why are those people crazy? Did they hit their head?"_

_"No, Tem-kun. These people aren't crazy. Their angry." _

_"Why are angry? Did they get hurt?" Lavina hesitates,_

_eyes full of sorrow._

_"I'll tell you when your older ok, Tem-kun? Once your daddy _

_comes to rescue us" I nod _

_and she runs her hands through my hair, _

_comforting me, making me forget the wounds that 'they' left that day._

A tear runs down my cheek as this memory comes back, that was one of the last times I saw her alive. I pull my legs against my chest and wrap my arms around them. I lean my head against cool cement wall, hoping that it'll calm me down.

"Hayato, you really shouldn't run off like that." G says appearing out of nowhere and making me yelp and jump. He takes one look at my face and his face softens even further. He sighs and sits down cross legged infront of me, he reaches forward and pulls me out of my hiding spot and onto his lap as I squeak in protest. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me close, I feel him place his chin on my head. _Oh, god he's like a taller, gruffer, red headed version of her!_

"W-what the! Let go of me!" I don't even know why I'm protesting. I'm not even struggling for gods sake. I curl closer to him, remembering how Lavina used to do the same thing when I was scared or in pain, so basically she did it alot.

"Nah, I don't think I will. I'm not a hugger but I'll make an exeption." G says in a soft voice. I relax and rest my head on his shoulder, fingers clutching his shirt. "I've heard talking about whats bothering you makes it feel better." He suggests carefully, I nod a little.

"I-I know but thinking about her is sad." His grip tightens on me.

"Well why don't you start with a name.

"Her name was Lavina Gokudera." At once he stiffens, I tilt my head back and look at him slightly worried, a pained expression is etched on his face. "A-Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok kid, don't worry. Sorry about that, continue." He says face going blank, but I hesitate because I can hear his breathing. It's deep and irratic as if the name bothers him. "What'd this Lavina look like?"

"Well she told me that before she was captured she had her hair really long and it was wavey. But they cut her hair to ear length. It was allways curling on her face. It was a really nice silvery color, and she had really calm green eyes." G's breath rushes out and he doesn't breathe again for a couple of seconds. "G-G are you ok?"

"Go on."

"She was really nice and always did what she could to help everyone there."

"Who was she to you?" G's voice is queit and I wonder if I should tell him.

"My mother."

"So she was your Mother figure?"

"No, she _was _my mother. As in birth mother, not mother figure like Elena. Though Elena does remind me of her."

"Oh, what about your f-father."

"Lavina said that I would meet him after he came to rescue us."

"Did he ever rescue you?"

"_Obviously _not. Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." Though If Lavina was alive and here, I wouldn't care about the fact that my father never showed up.

"Do you know his name?" I furrow my eyebrows and tilt my head slightly.

"Gaspare, I think she said." G stiffens even more. "She said he is really strong but how could he be if he never showed up to save her?"

"Did she ever call you Tempesto?" Now I stiffen.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"How did she die?"

"A-A-Anwser my fucking q-q-question and I w-w-will!"

"Just tell me and I'll tell you." _But I don't want to relive it._

"W-W-When I was f-f-f-four _'they' _killed h-h-h-her. _'T-T-T-They' _sho-shot her and said 'We'll kill you l-l-l-like your bastard h-h-h-husband kill-killed our men, we'll just m-m-make it hurt worse.' t-t-then_ 'they' _shot her in th-the c-c-c-chest." A small sob slips out and G's hug tightens even more as he strokes my hair to calm me down.

"Where was she shot at?" I reach over and poke a spot about three inches under his heart. "They shot her in the lung?" I nod, not trusting my voice. "God kid, I am so sorry you had to see that." He mutters, sqeezing me as tight as possible to his chest. I grip his shirt and burry my face into his neck, my ear able to hear his heartbeat.

I fall asleep to the soft music of a strong live heart.

**A/N:**

**Next chap is the end of Hayato's backstory, i'll do three chaps per kid. But if you guys don't like that tell me and I'll make it one or two, probaly two.**

**A quick thanks to**

**AliceVermillion**

**to pointing out that I spelled Mukuro wrong, I can't beleive i've been spelling it wrong this whole time and I didn't realize it, thank you. I've gone back and changed that in all the chapters, I think.**

**terry nightstalker**

**err yes that is very good. I'm glad you like it XD**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back to regular 3rd POV**

G blinks in shock as Hayato's breath evens out, indicating that he's asleep. G shift's subltly so that he can lean against a box behind him and not wake up the child in his arms. He runs a shakey hand through his hair and remembers what Hayato just explained. _Hayato said that the Lavina he knew was called Lavina Gokudera, as far as he knows there are only a hand full of Gokudera's in Italy, and Lavina was the only one with silver hair. Could Hayato's Lavina and his Lavina be the same person? If so that means Hayato is Tempesto and seeing how Tempesto was his childs name wouldn't that make his Tempesto Hayato? Hayato also said that his Lavina called him Tempesto. Could Tempesto and Hayato be the same person? Yes when Tempesto was born he had silver hair and a few hours later his blue eyes turned green but their are tons of silver haired greened eyed kids running around. Well, ok that's an exageration, Hayato is the first person he's seen with that exact combination. Maybe he really is Tempesto. He'll have to ask Alaude and see if he knows about any other Lavina Gokudera's later._

G sighs, he's jumping to conclusions, he needs _actual _evidence. G looks down at Hayato and gently rewraps his arms around him. Well it doesn't look like he'll be able to move for awhile. He might as well catch up on the sleep that he missed trying to get Giotto to finish his paperwork. A small content smile graces his lips as he falls into a deep slumber. The deepest sleep he's had since his wife and child died seven years ago.

.0.0.0

"We can't find Hayato-kun or G." Asari says after knocking on the door and entering. Giotto looks up sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Hayato-kun was looking tired so when he asked to go take a nap I said it was ok and when we went to go get him for lunch he wasn't in any of the kid's rooms'. The kids started to look for him while I got G so that he could us look. I couldn't find him." Giotto rises, His HI isn't acting up.

"Ok, how long ago was this?"

"Three hours ago."

"And your just now telling me?"

"It took that long to search the mansion."

"Ok. Did you check G's storage room?" Asari blinks.

"No, he usually keeps it locked."

"We'll go down there and check for them down there."

" 'We'll'?"

"Yes, you can't expect me to sit here and do nothing. I don't believe they've left the mansion, but I've been wrong before."

"True, but not often and not about important matters."

"Let's go. Where are the children?" Giotto asks as they walk towards the door.

"Outside the door, no doubt listening to this conversation and debating wether or not to search without us." Asari opens the door and Tsuna and Takeshi fall into the room, the rest of the children stand a few steps back. Tsuna gives a sheepish smile as Takeshi grins. Takeshi stands and easily pulls Tsuna up as well.

"I guess your right Asari."

"U-uh, where sorry Giotto-san." Giotto grins at the short brunette and ruffles Tsuna's hair.

"Don't worry, it's ok. I understand that your worried about Hayato, just don't make it a habit."

"Ok! Wait were did Ryo-nii and Lambo go?" Kyouya rasies and eyebrow.

"Hn, you didn't hear him? Loud Herbivore ran off saying he would look for Hayato himself carrying in his arms."

"Oh." Poor Lambo, they all think at the same time.

"Kufufu, So lets go to this storage room." Mukuro says and everyone looks at him.

"What storage room?" Tsuna asks, looking confused.

"You didn't hear us talking?" Giotto asks raising a eyebrow.

"N-no, you were talking to quiet."

" So how do you know about the storage room?"

"Kufufufu, I have my ways." Mukuro says with a smile. Giotto rolls his eyes, this kid is _so _much like Daemon it isn't funny. Now that Giotto thinks about it Mukuro and Chrome look like Daemon and a lesser extent Elena.

Takeshi is basically a mini clone for Asari, just a bit shorter.

Kyouya looks and acts like Alaude did when he was younger just with a different hair color.

God, don't even get him started on how much G and Hayato are alike. Both tempermental and extreemely loyal, but he swears they're both cats, Daemon just cast an illusion on them to make them look and sound human, then again both snarl and growl their words quite a bit. That means Giotto needs to tell Deamon that his illusion is wearing off.

Knuckle is like a mellowed out Ryohei, Giotto didn't meet Knuckle until he was 15 and Knuckle was 20, so Knuckle could have been that...hyper, yeah thats the word he'll go with that word, when he was younger.

Lambo and Lampo could be the same person, just wearing stilts and a wig for gods sake.

Well Giotto knows him and Tsuna aren't alike, Giotto definenitly wasn't that adorably shy when he was little.

"Gio-kun?" Giotto blinks and realizes he had been spacing out for several minutes. Mukuro snickers as Kyouya smirks.

"Kufufu, are you ok _Gio-kun_?" Mukuro asks mockingly, Giotto gives him an exasperated look.

"I'm perfectly fine, _Muku-chan_." Tsuna tugs on Takeshi's sleeve during this byplay.

"Ne, why are they putting saying each others name's like that?" Tsuna asks Takeshi, who tilts his head and puts a finger on his chin.

"I'm not sure." Both turn an look at Kyouya.

"Hn, it sounds weak." Kyouya explains. Tsuna mouths an 'oh' of understanding and Takeshi laughs.

"I-I-I think 'Gio-kun' is a c-c-c-cute nickname. Nii-chan y-y-y-ou shouldn't make fun of Giotto-san." Chrome stutters while slightly scolding her older brother. Mukuro stops halfway through his comeback and looks at his little sister. He visibly deflates as he sees her pleading stare, asking him not to mock the nice person.

"Fine." He mutters sulkingly, Chrome smiles and hugs her brother around his waist.

"Thanks Nii-chan!" Giotto hides a chuckle, some men are done in so easily by a pair of pleading eyes that its kind of sad. Giotto looks down as a pair of small hands pull on his pants, right by his knee, Tsuna is looking up at him with a pair of wide eyes.

"Yes Tsuna?"

"I think Haya-nii and G-kun are fine." He whispers.

"Really, so do I."

"Can we still check on them though."

"No problem little man." Giotto says as Tsuna flashes him a bright smile, Giotto turns to the rest of the group. "Lets go."

.0.

Everyone stops and stares at the sight in front of them, who wouldn't honestly.

They see two usually very angry sounding people,that hate almost any and all human contact, asleep and the older one hugging the younger one like a child would hold their favorite teddy bear.

Giotto breaks the silence first, a barely audible snicker slips past his lips. Mukuro and Kyouya just stand there and smirk will thinking of ways to tease their dear little brother later. While Asari and Takeshi are thinking how great it is that they're finally getting along, Takeshi will absentmidly mention this every chance he gets, not realizing that his words in themselfs are their own torture. Tsuna and Chrome are thinking how adorable the picture infront of them is.

G, being trained to wake up at the slightest sound, wakes at the sound of snickers and barely withheld giggles. He blinks and looks at them groggily.

"Wha?..." Giottos' snickers turns into full blown laughter and this causes Hayato to wake up and realize that he's still in G's arms.

"What the hell?! Let go of me you bastard!" Hayato snarls, Giotto really needs to tell Daemon that his illusion of humanoid cats are disolving, and hits his little hands against G's chest. G immediatly releases Hayato, who jumps up and easily gets out of arms length.

"Kufufufu, It looks like someone had a nice nap, right Hayato?" Mukuro teases and as predicted Hayato goes red and denies it to the fullest of his capabilities.

"S-S-Shut up! I have no ideal what your talking about!" Hayato says ad strubornly crosses his arms.

"Hn, someones deffensive." Everyone watches in amusement as Hayato's hackles rise, stupid faulty illusions.

"I am not, shut up Kyouya-nii!" Steel eyes narrow.

"Hn, what did you just say?" Hayato immediatly recognizes the threatening tone and backs down.

"N-n-n-nothing at all Kyouya-nii."

"Hn, that's what I thought."

"Haha, Hayato looks well rested! G-san what did you do?" Takeshi asks and everyone looks at G, who tries and fails to give a menacing glare towards everyone. Why would they be scared they just saw the soft side of the two males who only ever show their angry side. Their bad boy image is forever ruined. Rest in Peace any and all fear that might have been ingrained into their families mind.

"I have no clue what your talking about."

"Aww G hugged someone! I can finally say you have a soft side." Giotto teases, unable to help himself. G turns his head and gives Giotto a glare that promises payback. Giotto smile slips off his face as he notices the faint pained look in G's eyes. "G?"

"I do not have a soft side. Your just a bit soft in the head." G claims ignoring the now concerned look on Giotto's face.

"G, your my right hand man. If I'm so crazy why do you follow me?"

"I've been asking myself that question since I met you." G scoffs. "After all the first time I saw you, you were crying because you scraped your knee." Giotto flushes.

"I was three! How can you hold that against me?!"

"I never cried when I scraped my knee."

"It's not my fault you were a strange little kid!" Giotto cries while the kids plus Asari watch in amusement. Until a semi-loud grumble followed by a loud grumble remindes them that two of their number never ate lunch, Asari made the kids take a break and eat while he continued to look, G and Hayato blush at this. Hayato points at G.

"He did it!"

"Listen up your brat-!"

"G, stop arguing with Hayato." G flashes a devil may care smirk at Giotto.

"And how are you going to stop me?"

"I'll say your real name." The kids who had started to crowd around Hayato pause and listen in with interest. G goes slightly pale and Giotto pauses in concern.

"Tch, what can be so bad about a name?" Hayato mocks, frowning when G doesn't even try to mock him back.

"Oh, he just doesn't like it."

"Giotto-"

"Well what is it?" Hayato asks impaitently.

"Giotto do-"

"Gaspare." Every kid in the room freezes and looks at a sickly white Hayato who is staring at a just as pale G.

"Y-you?" Hayato asks, his voice hoarce.

"Maybe."

"G? Whats wrong?" Giotto asks eyes darting between the two, trying to figure out whats going on. All at once the color rushes back into Hayato's face and his eyes darken and flicker angerly.

"You bastard!" Hayato hisses darting foreward and before anyone can stop him, punching the still sitting G in the face.

"Haya-nii!" Tsuna yells and wraps his small arms around Hayato's waist as Takeshi wraps his one arm diagonoly across his chest and the other under an arm, effectively stopping him from hitting G again, or accidently elbowing Tsuna in the face, it's happened before. Hayato ignores them and sends a anger filled glare at G.

"She was _waiting _for you, you bastard! She was hopefull until her last fucking _blood _and _pain _filled breath that you would show up and save her! How could you just _leave _her in that hell hole without doing _anything_?!" When G doesn't anwser immediatly he continues yelling, only louder. "Anwser me dammit! How could you just _abandon _her?!"

"I thought she was dead."

"Well she is _now_, no thanks to _you_!" Hayato hisses viciously and feels slightly guilty at the slight satisfaction that he feels when G flinches.

"You don't understand, I-we had her body already, or what was left of it." This causes understanding and pain to appear on Asari and Giotto's faces, after all they had liked Lavina. Takeshi lets go of their now trembiling brother and grips his shoulders softly while Tsuna changes his grip into a hug. Hayato blinks in confusion at this statement. Giotto and Asari start to herd the very worried Kyouya, Mukuro and Chrome out the door. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to detatch Tsuna and Takeshi, and not wantin to. Asari stands outside with the kids and Giotto stands silently next to G, offering all the support he can.

"But she-"

"A enemy Family planted a bomb on her car. It went off while Lavina was with Tempesto in the car."

"Wh-"

"We were able to see the explosion from here and it was 15 miles away. By the time we got there all that was left was bone fragments that could barely be recognized as a female and a very young male child."

"Why weren't you there with her?" Hayato demands, he needs to know if the stories match up.

"Lavina was visiting her mother, she didn't know we were married. Her father had died the year before and Lavina didn't want her mother to ban her from seeing her again. She wanted Tempesto to grow up knowing his Grandma."

"How do you know it was her?" Hayato challenges. A bitter laugh escapes G's mouth.

"Because I was talking to her on the phone right before it happened." G's voice is filled with raw pain and regret.

"What happened?" "We were talking and suddenly she stops and asks if I could hear this ticking noise. I realized what it sounded like and told her to grab Tempesto and get the hell out of there. She dropped her phone or something, 30 seconds later there was a explosion. We found the bone shards right next the door." Hayato is looking very pale and kind of green.

"Do you want to know what Lavina said really happened?" G looks at Hayato and nods mutely. "Lavina said that she was talking on the phone when she heard a ticking noise, that she was told to get out of there and Lavina did because she knew that Gaspare would never try to scare her. She didn't drop her phone, it was shot out of her hand. She had the scar on her hand were the bullet hit her. She grabbed me and was able to get out but the car had been surrounded by people by then. They captured her easily she said. She couldn't put up much of a fight with a baby in her arms. By the time the bombs went off Lavina and I were in another car a mile away."

G looks horrified as he burries his face in his hands. "Oh god this is all my fault." G moans.

"G." Giotto says softly speaking up for the first time. "It's not your fault."

"Giotto-san is right. It's no-ones fault." Tsuna says speaking up heisantly. "Well no-one exept the people who did it." He admends. Hayato nods a little.

"I may not like you Old Man but that doesn't mean I'll blame you either." Hayato twitches slightly. "But Lavina would at least want me to try to get along with you." Giotto sigh's as G looks at Hayato and gives a very small and extreemley shakey, grief filled smile.

Well that's the closest they'll ever get to a 'I love you'.

A/n:

Yeah, I couldn't figure out this chap, sorry if its confsing.

Oh a bright note, we passes 50 reveiws and over 100 followers. THANKS GUYS I LOVE YOU

Lets aim for 75 reviews please. It would make me happy and theirs plenty of people to review.


	11. Chapter 11

**A WEEK LATER WARNING OOC**

"Ne, Haya-nii..." Tsuna says to get Hayato attention. The kids, sans Kyouya who is sitting in a corner, are sitting in a very deshaped circle, drawing on some paper with crayons they got from the adults.

"Yeah, Tsuna?" Hayato asks looking up from his drawing of a bear.

"Whats it like having a daddy?" Every kid pauses and Daemon, who happenes to be passing by the door, stops and listens in as he hears the question, while peeking in through the slightly open door. His heart clenching at the fact that none of the kids, sans Hayato now, know their parents well, or in Hayato's case, well-ish. There's only so much you can learn in a week. Then again Daemon doesn't know if the other children know their parents.

"What do you mean?" Hayato asks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Kyo-nii, Mukuro-nii and Ryohei are usually our daddies. But what's it like haveing a way older then you daddy?"

"My dear Tsunayoshi, you know we're not your dad's." Mukuro says in a gentle tone.

"Do you protect us?"

"Yes."

"Do you provide for us?"

"Yes."

"Do you take care of us when we are sick or hurt?"

"To the best of our abilities."

"Do you love us?"

"Kufufufu, why of course."

"Then your our father figures." Daemon winces a bit at this. These kids have been relying on each other for way to long. Mukuro grins and ruffles Tsuna's hair.

"Kufufufufu. You've grown a backbone." Tsuna smiles at Mukuro.

"Yep~" Tsuna turns back to Hayato. "So?"

"I-I don't know. I don't really know anything about the old man besides he used to be a street rat. And just because we're blood related doesn't mean anything."

"What do you mean?" Takeshi asks, trying to stop Lambo from eating on a crayon.

"He could be totally different from me and he is, after all I'm smart." Hayato says in a smug tone and Daemon smirks. Oh how he loves these kids, they're so cute.

"Haya-nii don't say things like that, it's not nice." Tsuna scolds gently, Daemon rolls his eyes. He can see Giotto saying the same thing to G, whenever he insults...well anyone really. "And Dae-oji-san you know you can come in the room right?" Daemon's eyes' slightly, he was sure he had sheilded his presence.

"Nufufu, you remind me more of Giotto with every passing second." Daemon chuckles and walks in the room, observing how Mukuro and Kyouya stiffen the fact the didn't sense him. Tsuna tilts his head confused.

"How do I remind you of Giotto-san?"

"Nufufufufufu, you'll understand when you've lived here longer. Or maybe you won't Giotto does it unconsiously as well..." Daemon trails off and stares at Tsuna as if trying to solve a puzzle. Maybe loveing scolds are somthing all sky's have in common? As long as he doesn't hear about fading cat illusions on G and Hayato like he did the other day from Giotto. What was that all about? Why would he make cat illusions on those two? And it's insulting that Giotto thinks that any illusion of _his _would.

"Is anyone else understanding him?" Tsuna asks and looks around.

Several courses of 'No' and a few shakes of the head anwser him.

"Nufufufu, just do me a favor and never change." Tsuna blinks at him as the other children stare in confusion.

"Oi! Why do you think Tsuna is going to change?!"

"Ma, Ma. Hayato you should calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean it in a bad way." Takeshi soothes.

"Take-nii is right Haya-nii." Tsuna agrees, then looks at Daemon curiously. "What does that mean, though?"

"Nufufufu, well when someone says not to change it means they like you the way you are." Tsuna flashes a bright smile.

"See Haya-nii it's a good thing!" Hayato rumbles something sulkily under his breath and looks away.

"Lambo-san wants candy!" Lambo says startling everyone.

"Lambo, we just had breakfast." Takeshi says.

"Lambo-san demands candy!" Kyouya rolls his eyes and Mukuro snorts quietly.

"We don't have any extreme candy!" Ryohei shouts looking up from his _extremely _confusing drawing if what most are assuming is a turtle. Ryohei looks at Daemon. "Do you have any candy to the extreme!?"

"Nufufu, I'm sorry, I do not." Daemon replies going slightly deaf because of the young white haired boy. A mischievous smile grows on Daemons face as a ideal begins to form. A few children frown as they notice the smile, it reminds them of Mukuro's 'I have an ideal' look. Nothing ever comes out of that look. "However, if you go to see Lampo, he always has candy." A pair of gray and green eyes start sparkling. Ryohei picks up Lambo an puts the younger child on his shoulder's.

"I'll be back with some extreme candy extremely soon!" Several children, Takeshi, Chrome and Tsuna, laugh quietly and fondly at their older brother. While the rest roll their eyes and or snort at what they believe to be the stupidity of their brother. Daemon snickers quietly at the mischief he has caused.

"I-Is it really OK f-for them to bother Lampo like that?" Chrome asks hesitantly, twiddling her small fingers. Daemon blinks as small pink flowers pop into existence in the air surrounding the small girl, he's seen this happen a few times with Elena. He tilts his head and searches the area for illusions. There are none, at least none that he can sense. So how are the flowers there? Daemon twitches as he resists the urge to poke one and bat a few of the closer ones away.

"Oi! Answer the damn question!" Hayato growls suddenly. Daemon realizes that all the remaining children are waiting for his answer.

"Nufufufufufu, it's perfectly fine children. Lampo needs to stop eating so much candy or he'll get fat." The children nod understanding the statement is true but still, they wish that the candy wouldn't be going to two of their louder family members.

**WITH RYOHEI AND LAMBO**

"I'm extremely lost!" Ryohei yells looking at the bushes. How on earth did they end up outside? The world will never know, he had ment to go upstairs but... one thing led to another and tada! Now the two of them are in a random garden and Ryohei has no clue where the door to get back inside is.

"Ry-nii? Lambo-san wants to go back to the others." Lambo says, clutching tiny fistfulls of white hair.

"Don't worry Lambo! I just have to find the extreme hiding door and we'll be back to them in no time!" Hiding a very subtle twitch at the nickname, no-ones called him that since... No, No, No, No! He promised them he would keep moving forward! Ryohei thinks shaking his head vigorisly, almost throwing Lambo off of his shoulders.

"Ryohei?" Ryohei looks up and grins as he hears the voice.

"Who is that Ry-nii?" Lambo asks looking around for the person.

"It's extremely Knuckle-san!" Ryohei exclaims as Knuckle stands up from behind a bush. A slightly strained expression on his face.

"Ryohei, could you be quiet for one moment please?" Ryohei blinks at the odd, to him, request and nods. A soft yellow light reflecting on Knuckles' face makes Ryohei walk foreward and look at what the older man is doing.

Why does that yellow light look and feel familiar? Ryohei wonders to himself as he looks down in surprise.

Knuckle is holding a rosary over a dog that is halfway curled into the bushes. The soft yellow light is mostly coming from a ring on Knuckles' hand, but it engulfs the rosary and spreads to the dog, or rather the dogs' back leg which is bent at a weird angle. Ryohei can tell that the leg is broken, after all when one of the younger children, sometimes Mukuro and Kyouya when their not to stubbron to admit it, get hurt they usually come to him. Because while they all know how to use bandages, god knows they've had enough practice, Ryohei for all his energy knows how to fix them without it hurting more then it has too.

Ryohei an Lambo watch in amazement as the leg slowly straightens out and after a few minutes, and barely a sound out of the dog, the light vanishes and the dog slowly stands up. The dog licks Knuckles' hand the takes off under the bushes, disappearing within seconds. Ryohei's jaw drops and Lambo tilts his head to the side as he wonders what just happened.

"How did you do that?" Ryohei asks wide eyed and awed. Knuckle just chuckles under his breath as he slowly rises to his feet. Neither notice Lambo climbing slowly down Ryohei's back and waddleing away in a hasty pursuit of Lampo for candy.

"I healed her."

"But how?" "Well Ryohei, those were called Dying Will Flames."

"Dying Will Flames?"

"Yes, this ring lets me summon up my flames when I am determined to do something." Knuckle says showing him a silver ring with a yellow gem in the middle. Around the outside of the ring it says 'Vongola family', Ryohei notices absently.

"And the flames let you heal animals?" Maybe if he could've done it to humans then Okaa-san and Kyoko wouldn't have- no! You need to extremely concentrate!

"Well yes and no. This particular flame is called Sun Flames. It's property is activation."

"Activation?"

"Err yes, in this case it make it so what's hurt heals faster." Knuckle's says slowly furrowing his eyebrows, trying to remember how Giotto explained it to him, about 30 times, all those years ago.

"Oh, is it harder to heal animal then it is humans?"

"Yes it is actually. Animal anatomy is different then human anatomy. I'm sorry if I seemed rude when I asked you to be quiet earlier, I haven't healed a dogs broken bone for a few years now."

"No I extremely understand!"

"You do?"

"Yes, and I want you to extremely teach me!" Ryohei pauses. "Please!" He adds after a moment of thought. Uncertanity flashes across Knuckles' face then it is replaced by a gentle smile.

"Ok, but learning takes alot of dedication. You can't quit just because it's hard or it's boring to the limit. And it may be in the the beginning."

"I'll be able to heal them if they get hurt thought, right?"

" 'Them'? You mean the other children? Then yes, if you complete your studies properly."

"Then it'll be worth it. I won't let anyone get stay hurt again!"

"Again?" Ryohei pales slightly as he realizes what he just said.

**WITH THE ADULTS WARNING OOC**

"Lambo-san found you!" Lambo screams suddenly, popping up from who knows where, attatching himself to Lampo's arm. Lampo who was asleep, again, woke up with a startled yelp. G glances up from his paper work and snorts at Lampo's expense. The room has 6 desks, in a large loose circle but three of them have two of them have dust covering them except where the in and out boxes are.

"That's what you get for falling asleep while your supposed to be doing paperwork." Asari looks up from his paper work and grins at the three.

"Now, now, don't be jealous G-kun. I'm sure you would be happy to if you got a little visiter." Nobody notices the sad look that Asari expertly hides behind a bright smile.

"Je-Jealous!" G splutters.

"I don't want this thing on me! Get it off!" Lampo yells trying to dislodge the still screaming Lambo.

"Give Lambo-san candy!"

"Haha, Of course don't you want Hayato-kun to come visit you?" A faint pink hue starts to appear on G's cheeks, much to the amusement of the Rain Gaurdian.

"T-Tch, why do I care what that punk does? He's more likely to blow something up."

"Yet you still want him to come and visit you."

"Guuuyyyyysss! Help!" Lampo wails in the background.

"Lambo-san demands candy!"

"Dammit Lampo! Just give the kid candy already!"

"How does he even know I have candy?!"

"The melon head told the great Lambo-san that the lowley Lampo has candy!" This causes all three adults to stop and stare at Lambo. A delighted grin slowly forming on G's face.

"Melon head?" Asari asks.

"Yes Uncle Melon head! Now give the great Lambo candy!" Lampo numbly hands Lambo a piece of grape candy.

"I think he means Daemon." Asari says slowly. G bursts out laughing,

"I told him that hair cut of his looks like a fruit!" G howls out between his laughter.

"Lambo-kun don't say stuff like that, it's not very nice." Asari scolds, but everyone can hear his amusement.

"Lambo-san doesn't have to listen to you." Lambo says around the candy.

"Oh? And why is that brat?" Lampo asks, rolling his eyes.

"Because before Lambo-sans Momma died she said to only listen to Lambo-sans heart." Silence engulfs the room.

"So why do you listen to the older kids?" Asari asks not quite understanding the sentance.

"Because Lambo-sans Nii-chans and Nee-chan are Lambo-sans heart."

"Lambo...Your mom is dead?" Lampo asks in a small voice, the gravity of the sentance sinking in.

"Yes, so is all my Nii-chans, well exept for Muku-nii and Chrome-nee. Muku-nii said he doesn't know if she is dead." The men are shocked and quiet at the news.

"W-what about your dads?" Lampo, surprisingly, is the first one to break the silence.

"Besides Ha-nii none of them know what happened to their daddies."

"What do you mean none of them know what happened?" Asari asks, his eyebrows furrowing in sorrow for the children.

"Well Muku-nii, Ry-nii and Ky-nii were the only ones old enough to remember their parents. I've heard them say that sometimes they remember a few words, an image or the way they laughed." When the men are silent once again Lambo continues. "But we all know our Momma's names, exept Muku-nii and Chrome-nee, and what they wanted us to be called."

"How come Mukuro and Chrome don't know? And what do you mean what they wanted you to be called?" G asks, wanting to understand his sons and his best friends pasts better.

"Well Muku-nii and Chrome-nee has the same Momma, but Muku-nii says he can't remember her well because he got hit in the head alot after he was taken. ANd each of our Mommas wanted us to be called somthing different but said we needed to make up new names so that the bad guys don't remember who our daddies are."

"Why would it be bad if the bad guys remember who your dads' are?"

"Because they didn't like our daddies thats' why they took us and our mommas'?"

"They took you kids to hurt your dads'?"

"Yep. If you want any more information you have to give the great Lambo-san more candy. Bwhahahaha!" Lambo says reverting back to his loud mouth self, causing the three adults to sweatdrop as Lambo shakes his butt while sticking his tonge out at them. Lampo obedeintly hands Lambo another piece of candy.

"Wait, I thought you were 3. How are you able to talk so clearly?" G asks distracted for a moment.

"Because I am the great Lambo-san! Bwhahahaha" G facepalms at the answer, then looks at Asari as he gets poked in the shoulder.

"I think it's like that with all the children. They've been put in situations that needed them to be more mature mentally so they grew up faster."

"That's probally right...Wait how did you understand somthing before I did again?"

"Well G-kun your not very good at understanding how young peoples minds work."

"Shut the hell up Asari." G grumbles and, not that he would ever admit it, pouting a bit.

"So what did your dads do that pissed them off?" Lambo tilts his head and pokes his chin.

"Lampo language." Asari scolds.

"Lambo-san doesn't know. Momma never told Lambo-san what Lambo-sans daddy did yo make them angry. Lambo-sans Momma never told Lambo-san who Lambo-sans daddy is either."

"Do any of the other kids know?"

"Maybe Muku-nii or Ky-nii." Lambo looks at Lampo pleadingly and Lampo hands Lambo another piece of candy. "Lambo-san has decided that he likes you. You may be Lambo-sans subordinate." Lambo tells Lampo who sweatdrops.

**A/N:**

**sorry for not updating for so long my phones internet wouldn't let me get on it. the next update will be between august 1 and 7. I am so so so sorry**


	12. Chapter 12

**I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU GUYS PLEASE READ BOTTOM A/N TO SEE PLEASE **  
**also warning maybe abit OOC, especially Ryohei, Im not good with Ryohei**

**responses to reveiws**

**Booklover 1209****\- I think Lambo would retain that sort of childish innocence, partialy because he doesn't understand everything, and I'm sorry. I tend to write this with sad and or depressing back stories. I have yet to figure out why. ^^' **

**RenaScarlet- ****Thanks. And I'll try to update more often but my internet sucks, sorry **

**MyWeirdoEyes****\- I'm glad someone found it funny, I was giggling while writing it even though the chapter as a whole was sad, but I think Lambo will make anyone laugh no matter the situation **

**VongolaAddiction- ****Happy early Birthday XD congrats on living a whole nother year hehehehehe. And I'll try to update but my internet connection right now is very sucky and I cant make any promises, despite how much I want to. And as a birthday present, if you want to, you can choose who get revealed next: Takeshi, Mukuro and Chrome, Tsuna, or Kyouya. But i will try my hardest to get a chap out on the 23. Happy Birthday, again. **

** .5****\- Hahaha I agree, Lambo is adorable but everyone picks on him that's one of the only things I dislike about KHR. Well that and it ended. **

**Vini8****\- Thanks, I love hearing that someone likes my lame attempts at semi-fluff. And I honestly fangirl every time I write, or think about writing, a scene where Kyouya an Mukuro, or anyone really, is adorably overprotective. **

**With Ryohei and Knuckle**

"Ryohei?" Ryohei runs his hands through his hair agitatedly.

"I won't tell you." It comes out a small pained whisper and Ryohei doesn't look up. Knuckle looks at Ryohei with dark worried eyes, a frown marring his features.

"Ryohei, what do you mean 'again'?"

"I already told you I extremely won't tell you." Comes the resolute, yet strangely broken response.

"Ryohei please, I want to help you to the limit." Knuckles pleads, kneeling so that he has a better chance to look Ryohei in the eyes and places his hands gently on the boys shoulders in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture. With these children you can never predict their reactions.

"It's in the past, they're extremely dead." Ryohei knows that, he watched them bleed, he watched them die.

"Who's dead?" Knuckle had prayed that the children hadn't experienced to much sorrow and pain but it looks like that prayer was not fulfilled if he is judging Ryohei's expression correctly. Ryohei's face darkens.

"I'm extremely sorry but I won't tell you." Ryohei says calmly, for once.

"Why not?" 'To the Limit', Knuckle adds in his mind, it's a serious moment he needs to be serious and not get distracted by 'limits'.

"Because it makes me extremely sad to think about it to the extreme." Ryohei says in a voice that has more grief then a young child should have in it. Knuckle blinks at the tone and the answer, honestly not expecting either.

"If you don't think about it then you won't be able to grieve them properly, once you grieve properly you'll be able to think about them and only remember their love, not the pain." Ryohei's shoulders slump and a sound that has only been heard a few times from the child is heard, a defeated sigh.

"My K-K-K-K-Kaa-san and l-l-l-little sis-sister were..." Ryohei trails off and bites his lip, his eyes are wide as he blinks rapidly to clear the quickly forming tears away. "They were...I couldn't..." Tears start rolling down Ryohei's face and he quickly raises his hands, that he unconsciously clenched into little fists, to wipe them away while trying to stifle the sniffle that threatens to make itself heard. Knuckle pulls him into a hug, Ryohei, too caught up in his memories, doesn't notice. "B-beaten and i-i-it was e-e-everywhere..." The sniffles grow steadily louder and sobs are beginning to penetrate the air, Ryohei grabs fistfuls of Knuckles' shirt as he buries his face into Knuckle's shoulder. "They wouldn't stop hitting them! It wouldn't stop! The bleeding wouldn't stop!" Ryohei's voice comes out as a wail and Knuckle hug him closer while rubbing his back in what he hopes is a soothing manor. **(A/N: Remember they haven't dealt with kids in a while, plus you never know with these kids) **

"I understand." And judging by what he's hearing he did. And Knuckle does not like the picture he's getting painted.

"K-Kaa-san a-an-and K-K-K-Kyoko-"

"Kyoko?" Knuckles' eyes widen and Ryohei quickly gathers his wits and backs up a few feet.

"T-That was my extreme little sisters n-name." Ryohei sniffles out while rubbing his face to get rid of all traces of tears.

"Oh Lord." Knuckles' voice comes out a small whisper, he clears his throat. "Was your Mothers name Jannesa?" Ryohei blinks at him shocked, and more then a bit confused.

"That was extremely my Kaa-sans name. How did you know that?"

"Because Kyoko was my daughters name, and Janise was my wife name. My older son's name was Sole." Ryohei's eyes widen and he jumps back a few feet.

"Your extremely the man my Kaa-san married! That's why those yellow flame thingys looked so extremely familiar!" Ryohei starts getting worked up and begins bouncing in his spot.

"That means your my son to the limit!"

"Why did you extremely think we were dead?"

"Because we found three bodies in a burned down in an abandoned illegal boxing ring. We knew you were there because an enemy kidnapped you three and sent us a video recording, then they set the ring around you three on fire and turned of the camera. By the time we got to you we only three burnt corpses." Knuckle explains as his shoulders slump. "If I had known you were alive I would have down anything to get you back." He whispers. Knuckles' head jerks back as Ryohei slams his fist into his cheek. (A/N: He was still kneeling)

"Aaaarrrgghhhh! I extremely don't get it!" Ryohei yells. "But really extreme men can throw one punch and move on!" Ryohei darts foreword to wrap his arms around Knuckles neck and hugs him. "I extremely missed you!" Knuckle chuckles and hugs his son back.

"I missed you to the limit as well."

**LAMBO, LAMPO, G, AND ASARI **

"Oh, then what was your Mom's name?" Asari asks Lambo, who frowns and hums a bit.

"It's hard to pronounce."

"Can you try?"

"Ch-Chla...Carla!" Lambo says after a few try's and grins triumphantly. Two heads snap too Lampo who initially flinched back and now is super pale.

"Do you know Carla's last name Lambo?"

"Bovino." Lambo says reaching for the piece of candy in Lampo's hand. Lampo is just sitting there frozen in his spot and he seems to has stopped breathing. His eyes are wide, scared and have more then a little bit of pain in them.

"Lampo..." Asari calls quietly and walks silently over to Lampo and places a hand on his chin forcing Lampo to look at him instead of Lambo. "It's ok, but you have to calm down. And remember to breath, that always helps." G stands slightly behind Asari, hoping that him being there offers the other some sort of comfort.

"I-I...H-he...Carla!" Comes the choked whisper.

"It might not be the same Carla." Asari says in the same soothing voice.

"But Bovino!"

"Lambo-sans confused, didn't Lampo want to know who Lambo-sans Momma was?"

"We do." G says. "But can you tell us what she looked like?"

"P-Please..." Lampo whispers, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Uh-huh! Momma had short straight black hair and pretty green eyes. Momma used to tell Lambo-san that she used to have really long hair before the bad guys got her."

"O-Ok and what did she want to call you?" G says in a deceptively calm voice

"G...don't..." Lampo says a little louder, the fear and pain clear in his voice, but the tears remain unshed.

"Fulmine, that's what Momma used to call Lambo-san before the bad men killed her." Lambo looks at Lampo. "Ne, is Lampo alright?"

"He's just a little shocked." G says, maybe he should call Giotto and tell him to get his ass over here. Lampo looks like he's going to cry or faint. It's understandable though, Lambo lost his wife and newborn child a little over three years ago, now a three year old kid shows up saying he has the name of his supposed to be dead kid and his mother has the name of Lampo's supposed to be dead wife. Heck G understands that overwhelming panic of 'what am I supposed to do?'. He was able to stave off his panic, from realizing that he was going to raise a kid, his kid, without Lavina by his side, and pain, from hearing the woman he loved more then life was alive and in pain for four years, until he was alone in his bedroom later that night.

Giotto showed up within minutes of the initial break down and just sat next to G until G was semi-calm and had stopped freaking out. Then proceeded to tell him that G wouldn't be alone and asked how could someone so smart could be so stupid after all everyone will stand next to him. Then, jokingly, demanded to know if the oath they swore when they were 10 forgotten already, it had only been 17 years. And maybe G was getting senile and crazy in his old age.

"What about?" Lambo asks while tilting his head, his eyes full of childish innocence.

"Lambo can you tell us how Carla died?" G feels like a asshole he sees how both Lampo and Lambo stiffen, and how the latter stares at the table.

"No."

"Do you not remember, Lambo-chan?"

"Lambo-san remembers doesn't want to."

"W-W-Why n-n-n-not?" Lampo asks, voice coming out a hoarse whisper.

"Cause Momma cried, and Momma never cried before when she got hurt." Lambo says sadly, eyes filling with tears.

"W-When did she cry?" Lampo asks despite is fear of the answer.

"She cried when she saw Lambo get hurt... She also cried when she though Lambo was asleep at night for Lambo's daddy." Silence and tears start rolling down Lambo's cheek even though he makes no sound, a small amount of snot running down from his nose. Lampo, surprisingly acts first, he scoops Lambo up and hugs him tightly to his chest, a part of his mind going 'eww boogies'. "M-Momma cried even though s-she didn't want to. T-They elec-electrocuted her and s-she c-c-cried an-and scre-screamed." Lambo sniffles for the first time as he starts to rub his eyes. The older men look on in shock. "Momma b-begged th-them to stop and t-they wo-wouldn't the b-bad men j-j-just l-laughed. Lambo w-wants Momma back!" Lambo wails into Lampo's shirt.

Lampo smooth's Lambo's hair down as he tries, and fails to calm Lambo down, uncertain he looks to G and Asari for help. Asari steps foreword and lights up his ring and gently places a hand on Lambo's temple. Lambo sniffles' decrease and within minutes he falls asleep.

"How d-did you do that?" Lampo asks quietly, quickly rubbing his cheeks free of the evidence that he cried.

"Tranquility."

"And yo-you can make p-p-eople sleep that?"

"Yes, I use it on Gio-kun whenever he's been working or worrying to much. He'll ask the next day how he got from his desk to his bed."

"O-Oh."

"I wonder who managed to fake their deaths so well." Asari says staring off in deep thought.

"Yeah, and when I find them I'm gonna shot them so many times that they're people are gonna think their Swiss cheese."

"You'll tell Lambo that your his dad when he wakes up, right?" G asks giving Lampo his 'you'll do it or I'll shot you look'.

"Yeah, then I'll tell him all about how wonderful of a person Carla was."

**A/N:**  
**My god when I made Lambo yell he wanted his mom back I almost started crying. Also sorry for posting it an hour or so late. Im not good with deadline ^^"**  
**MY CHALLEGE is 'Has anyone noticed the pattern yet?' **  
**It may be to soon, but it'll be clear eventually. **  
**Tell me your answer to my challenge in a review or PM please**


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY VONGOLA ADDICTION! I hope you enjoy the chap XD**  
**On a side note I can totaly see the first scene happening quite often. XD, What can I say i'm a sucker for cuddles. **

**RESPONSES TO REVEIWS: **

**RenaScarlet\- ****Thanks, glad you liked it XD **

**VongolaAddiction- ****hmm, i didnt even realize that it was going in order, or well almost order and Takeshi it is. I honestly don't have mini plots just an overall one. **

**Guest- ****Thanks glad you like it **

**Tsukiyozaki- ****Hahaha Im glad you love it XD **

**Guest- ****dont worry if you dont understand the pattern, it will soon be explained **

**Iamjustaguest\- ****Phooey someone got it soooo soon. Hehe if you would like you if you would like you can choose the next backstory revealed. Just use the same username and or say that you won the challenge XD but if not still congrats cuz ur awsome **

**aklfjalfjalkfjas\- ****I think i spelled that right if not sorry XD And I think alaude would stare at Kyouya in shock then walk away. But I'm not sure cuz I havent wrote that far yet XD **

**Angel\- ****thanks and ill update asap XD **

**Sarah provo 5- ****hopefully by the end it'll be the good feels cuz I wouldn't want anyone to feel sad... **

**Natsu Yuuki- ****Tsu will be fine... Maybe. mwahahahaha. and dont worry abt the challenge it shall be explained soon enough. **

**lovelydragonfly\- ****haha why would you want tsu to have the worst past thats so mean. But I will try XD XD XD **

**krusti\- ****I'm sorry I made you cry. Is my writing really that bad, lol just joking. I understand what you meant. I am glad that I am able to get that strong of a reaction out of you though. and you shall find out soon enough who Tsunas mom is **

**Somewhere between 9 and 15 days after the last chap, in Takeshi's room **

"Take-nii! Take-nii! Wake up!" Tsuna yelled bursting into Takeshi's bedroom. Takeshi, realizing by the tone of Tsuna's voice that nothing is wrong, rolled over. Mumbling to leave him alone and that he didn't have Hayato's stuffed dog. G got it for him not that G will ever admit to doing so. Tsuna giggled and jumped on Takeshi's bed bouncing playfully, and repeatedly, on him.

"Ttttaaaakkkeee-niiiiiiiii!" Tsuna whined, rather loudly, and Takeshi grinned and hid his head under a pillow. "Coomee ooon! I know your awake!" Tsuna then collapsed in a not really heavy heap on top of Takeshi in a last ditch attempt to get him to get moving.

Takeshi laughed and rolled over, landing on top of Tsuna, squishing Tsuna beneath him. Tsuna let out a laughing wail and tried to nudge Takeshi off of him. Takeshi ignores this and wrapped his arms around Tsuna and buried his face into Tsuna's neck. "Takeeee-nii! I'm not a pillow!"

"Buuut Tsuuunnna your so comfy." Came Takeshi's muffled response.

"What the hell is going on in here? Takeshi, why are you laying on Tsuna?" G asked from the door way, amusement laced his tone and danced in his eyes. Tsuna looked up and over Takeshi's shoulder.

"Take-nii is being lazy and doesn't feel like getting up for breakfast. What are you doing up here Uncle G? I thought every besides Take-nii was down stairs already." Tsuna asked watching G walk into the room slowly.

"Everyone is but you two were taking to long and I volunteered to get you. Partly to get away from the dumb fucks I call my peers." Takeshi laughed light, not making an attempt to move.

"Uncle G, that's not very nice." Tsuna admonished gently, nudging Takeshi's side, Takeshi chuckled lowly at the tickle-ish sensation.

"Yeah, yeah, I know kid. Takeshi, come on its time for breakfast." G rolled his eyes while he smirked.

"But Uncle G, Tsuna's soft and fluffy. I don't wanna move." Takeshi whined, stifling his laughter as Tsuna and G sighed in exasperation.

"Come on kid, don't make me carry you to the dinning room." Takeshi looked at him for the first time, pout full on his face.

"But Uncle G-"

"Or I can always get Kyouya up here to get you out of bed." G threatened and feels slightly guilty as both boys visibly blanch. Takeshi rolled out of bed and grabbed his clothes for the day in one smooth movement.

"Ok, I'll be down in a second." Takeshi squeaked while starting to change.

"I knew you would see my way." G said smirking, then walked out.

**Later that day **

"Tag your it!" Tsuna yelled as he stumbled into Hayato, who easily caught him. Hayato grinned, mischief almost palpable in his eyes, and wrapped Tsuna up in a hug, pining his arms to his sides.

"How am I 'it' if you technically didn't tag me?" Tsuna pouted.

"Your still 'it'!" Hayato smirked, and let go of Tsuna, as he easily ducked out of the way of the clumsy swipe at him.

"No I'm not." Hayato said, while he danced out of the way of the continuing swings.

"Yes you are!"

"But I tagged you!"

"No you didn't!" Both boys stand still and stare at each other with a challenge in their gaze. Both determined to win this argument.

"Yes I did!"

"Nu uh!" Chrome started forward to stop the rare argument between the two boys only to be stopped by Mukuro, who shakes his head and watched the argument with increasing amusement. Kyouya stands off to the side and watches the argument with a bored but intent eye, ready to stop the argument the moment it gets out of hand. Ryohei is off with Knuckle training, who everyone was shocked to hear is his dad. Lambo is with Lampo, who are probably talking about candy knowing them, surprisingly enough no-one had been shocked to hear that Lampo and Lambo were related.

"Yes huh!"

"Fine then lets ask Takeshi!" Takeshi, who was poking a pile of dirt with a stick, looks up at the sound of his name.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Tsuna and Hayato marched over to Takeshi.

"Take-nii, who is right? I think Haya-nii is 'it' but he thinks I'm still 'it'." Tsuna explained and Takeshi tilted his head as he thought.

"How about I ask one of the adults? They're the ones who taught us the game in the first place." Takeshi reasoned.

"Fine just hurry the hell up." Hayato growled as he crossed his arms.

"Ha-ha ok, just calm down Hayato." Takeshi said in a soothing tone, he stood and walked off and Tsuna and Hayato stare at each other for a moment before playing ta again, forgetting about the earlier argument. (A/N: I can see this happening too.)

**With Takeshi **

"So who could I ask that isn't busy. Alaude-san left on a job that needed him to go out of Italy. (A/N: Kyouya and Mukuro taught them what they knew of Japanese. They speak Italian but add Japanese suffix's to those they trust)

"Uncle Knuckle is some where with Ryohei-nii, I wonder what their doing, Ryohei-nii said they were training. But training with what?"

"Uncle Lampo probably won't know because when we were being taught Tag he was being taught as well."

"Daemon-oji-san said he was going on a date with Elena-san." Takeshi paused his steps slowing, he will never be able to think of Elena as his mother. Even though they are a lot alike. Kind and caring, fiercely overprotective of the ones they love. Though it was funny when Elena-san smacked Uncle G because he called Hayato a brat.

"Uncle G said during breakfast that he had to babysit Giotto-san to make sure Giotto-san does his paperwork. So that leaves Asari-san. He didn't say what he was going to do so I'll check his room." With renewed purpose Takeshi sets off down the hall.

Ten minutes later Takeshi stood outside Asari's door and knocked on it lightly.

No answer, so he knocked again.

Nothing, he knocked harder this time.

Still nothing. So Takeshi opened the door and peered inside.

It's too dark, he couldn't see if Asari was in there or not. So Takeshi walked quietly inside and to the bed.

No one was in the bed and Takeshi could tell no one had been in it for a couple of hours at least because it's covers were nice and smooth. Takeshi sighed, where else would Asari be? Takeshi looked at the table a few feet away from him. There are a few pictures on it, surely Asari wouldn't mind if Takeshi looked at his pictures for a moment.

Takeshi walked over to the nearest picture and picked it up. He nearly dropped it when he saw the very familiar woman in the picture.

"How is that even possible?" Takeshi whispered. It might not even be the same woman. It might not be his Mom. But they have the same wavy blue-ish black hair. The same caring smile. The same amber eyes. A little less bruised and a little less broken but it looks like her all the same. But how is it even possible for Asari to have a picture of his Mom?

The door creaked and Takeshi whirled around to face it, the picture flew out of his grasp and hit the floor. The tinkle of glass brings him out of his shock.

"Takeshi-kun? Are you okay? Stay still and I'll clean up the mess, we wouldn't you to get cut know would we?" Asari said, shock clear in his eyes but not in his voice.

"How could you...?" Takeshi's voice sounded small and tight, his breath coming in short pants.

"Could I what? Are you okay?" Asari asked, and took a small step foreword.

"Stay away from me!" Hurt flashed in Asari's eyes but he took several step backwards to appease Takeshi.

"Takeshi-kun what's wrong?" Takeshi looked Asari in the eyes and slowly backed up and Asari stayed still, and watched his progress with concern lacing his features.

"How long ago did you know her?" Slight understanding dawned in Asari's eyes.

"The woman in the pictures was my wife, Hinata. Her maiden name was Yamamoto."

"How did she die?" Asari is startled at the coldness in his voice, and doesn't notice how close Takeshi is to the window, but he answers none-the-less.

"Hinata and my son Pioggio drowned to death a little over eight and a half years ago." Asari watched the way Takeshi froze and his eyes narrow with growing confusion.

"Your wrong." Takeshi whispered, Asari's eyes widen. The Takeshi shoved the window open and up and jumped out of it before Asari can respond.

Asari stared at the window, wondering how he was going to get Takeshi back and get him to explain what's going on.

But mostly he wanted to know if his theory is right.

**A/N: **

**Yup It's OOC again, but oh well. I wanted to try something semi new. Takeshi just happened to be the victim. **

_**EVERY ONE WISH VONGOLA ADDICTION A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **_

**oh... and review please XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE READ WARNING IN CAPS! **

**WARNING VERY VERY VERY VIOLENT LIKE NOT EVEN KIDDING VIOLENT AND OOC **

**IF YOU DONT THINK YOU WANT TO READ IT SEND ME A REVIEW OR PM SAYING YOU WANT A CLEANER SUMMERY **

**Reponses to reviews: **

_**RenaScarlet**_**-haha thanks, but im warning you this chap pretty is violent...though most of my chappies are...Enjoy XD **

_**Kris937**_**\- Im glad you enjoy it **

_**Iamjustaguess**_**\- wiiillll doooo **

_**VongolaAddiction**_**-heheehehee gooodie? Words are fun XD **

_**Krusti**_**\- sorry bout the cliffhanger but I had to figure out the rest of his backstory. I make all of this up as I go XD **

_**Guest**_**-I'll tell her you wished her a happy bday XD Why do everone want tsunas to be the saddest? And thanks Takeshi is one of the hardest towrite when it comes to theese things...At least for me XD XD **

_**My Hopes and Dreams**_**\- Awww thanks, u made me blush XD When I typed the slight confrentation sence I thought 'I want Takeshi to do something unique...But couldnt think of anything besides and escape by window. As to why...youll have to read to figue it out, Sorry XD **

_**Natsu Yuuki**_**\- Well you'll find out in a few chappies, I doont know if you want spoilers or not. XD **

_**Khrlover- **_**Really? Thats great to hear! I love it when people like my writing. and hehehe, I'm not the best at spelling and stuff but I'm working on it. I'm sorry I made you cry. Im glad you love this though and I will continue XD I loved your review by the way it totally makes my day every time I read it XD **

_**GreenDrkness- **_**I never thought of it that way. It's true that they had their loved ones killed or thought they were killed. I'm not sure if hes going to try yet, truely I never know what going to happen until I type it ^^' So I guess well both find out at the end of the chappie XD **

_**Sarah Provo5- **_**Thanks XD **

**MOMENTS BEFORE TAKESHI JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW **

"I wonder what taking so long with Takeshi-nii..." Chrome said in a small worried voice.

"Tch, that dumbass probably got lost." Hayato sulked, he wanted to know who was right, him or Tsuna.

"Hn." Kyouya said as he starts to climb a tree so he can have a better vantage point as watched over the other kids.

"Seem, even Kyouya-nii agrees with me." Hayato smugly claimed.

"We need to find him." Tsuna told the others and starts off to the other side of the building.

"Kufu, wait a moment my dear Tsunayoshi, we need to catch up with you." Mukuro playfully scolds, but his voice holds a bit of a worried undertone.

"Calm down Tsuna, Takeshi can take care of himself."

"If you cant keep up I'll leave you behind." Tsuna threw over his shoulder. The other children freeze. Tsuna's eyes are a fiery orange and didn't listen to Mukuro or Hayato.

They know all that they need to know in an instant:

Takeshi needed their help _now_.

**TAKESHI POV **

Takeshi panted for breath as he ran through the woods. After he jumped out a window -he's not really sure why he went out the window, the door was only a few feet away-, he was glad Asari had his room on the first floor, He ran straight to the woods.  
Takeshi vaugly remembers hearing his siblings yelling for him to come back -the ones that do yell anyway- but he ignored them. He wanted to get away. He needed to get away. Takeshi didn't like the emotion that had started to build in his chest. Usually thoughts of his dead mother could make him feel that emotion.

Usually only the thought of her could produce such a strong and painful longing that it hurts.

He rubbed away the tears that start to roll down his cheeks.

Takeshi didn't like that feeling. He didn't want to feel that emotion, he admired Asari he doesn't want to be in pain every time he thought of him. He may be semi-used to pain but that doesn't mean he liked it.

He doesn't want those eyes to look at him in disappointment-at first will come the disappointment, then after a while it'll turn to hate-, when Asari finds out that it's Takehsi's fault that his mother, Asari's wife, is dead.

And it is Takeshi's fault, no matter what anyone, his siblings, say.

If Takeshi hadn't been so naïve, hadn't been so disgustingly weak, then his Mother would still be alive.

But Takeshi had been naïve.

Had been weak.

And now she was just a barely humanoid shaped body with several limbs missing.

Takeshi lets out a gasp as he tripped over a tree root, and fell to the ground. He curls up into a small ball -wrapped his arms around his legs and pulling them to his chest-, as he lets out a quiet but wet sounding sob.

Takeshi doesn't want to remember anymore how they got caught because he saw a rabbit moments after they escaped and started chasing it, alerting their captores of their presence.

He doesn't want to see over and over again in his nightmares how the look on horror passed over her face as he darted out from their cover.

He doesn't want remember that he is the cause of so much pain and horror and blood.

But Takeshi does remember. He remembered everything.

He remembered how they used some strange blue flames to slow down her bleeding so that they could keep her alive for as long as possible.

He heard her anguished screams for her tortures' to leave **him **alone because he's just a child. Screaming even as they hurt her, but never for herself. **Never**.

And when Takeshi closes his eyes he sees the pain in her moments after the first cut is made and severs her leg from the knee down. The first of many, oh so many, cuts and blows made.

He doesn't want to live with the guilt and regret that his stupid carefreeness got his mother killed.

Takeshi sobbed again and again, and made a pained sound. Not aware he sounded like a wounded animal.

A twig broke a few feet away, the response was instantaneous. Takeshi bit down on his hand to quiet the sobs and stood up, shoulders still heaving and tears still pouring down his face.

"Takeshi." Takeshi flinched back aware from the calm blue gaze, and dropped his hand from his mouth. The sobs come back, quieter, but just as pained

"I-I'm sorry!" Takeshi blubbers out. Asari's eyes widen.

"Sorry for what young one?"

"It's my fault she's dead!" It comes out as a pained wail. Understanding crosses Asari's face and he quickly moved to Takeshi's side and kneeled there, hands on Takeshi's shoulders, and stared into his eyes.

"It's not your fault Takeshi."

"We had almost gotten away! But I got us captured again!"

"Takeshi-"

"It's my fault she got hurt! It's my fault you never you never got to see her again!"

"It's ok." Asari said then hugged Takeshi, Takeshi immediately started to squirm and beat his small hands against Asari's chest. Takeshi yelled things in-between his sobs, but after a while even he can't tell what he's yelling.

Eventually, He calms down, slightly-barely-, and gripped Asari's shirt like a lifeline while he sobbed his heart out.

All the while he was apologizing to Asari and begging Asari not to hate him.

Asari kneeled there assuring the young child, his young child. That it's ok, that he could never hate him. He whispered words of comfort and solace, constantly telling him that loves him. Not minding the tears that run quietly down his own face while he did so.

As long as his child knew that Asari loved him then he didn't mind it at all.

**IN THE TREES ABOUT TEN FEET AWAY **

"It's ok now." Tsuna whispered, his eyes glowed in the semi-dark foliage. "The pain in their hearts is still there but its lessened now because of each other.

"How do you know that Tsuna? And how come you told us not to help Takeshi?" Hayato hissed, very upset at Tsuna for stopping them at the last second.

"Because Takeshi needed to know that it would be ok and Asari was the only one who could do that. Neither f them are alone now."

"Hn, neither of them were ever alone."

"Kyouya-nii is right Tsuna-nii." Chrome whispered, eyes fixed on the scene before them, worry clearly written them.

"We're always alone, no matter how together we are. We may be family but there are some wounds only a mother or father can heal." Every one looked at Tsuna in shock. Even in his strange orange eyed mode, he had never been this strange before.

"Tsunayoshi are you ok?" Mukuro asked, so worried he forgot to do his signature laugh. Tsuna ignores everyone, eyes fixed on Takeshi and Asari.

"And heal we will." Tsuna vows.

**A/N: **

**Yup poor Takeshi is suffering from survivors guilt and I feel bad for doing this to him. **

**Also i wont update for at least a week because I do have other stories I need to update ... Sorry **

**Review Please XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Responses to reveiws:**

**Guest- Thank XD**

**RenaScarlet-Thanks, glad you liked it.**

**Khrlover- Haha thanks XD I felt really bad for doing that to Takeshi and I refused to stop typing until I ended the chapter on a slightly upbeat chapter. **

**VongolaAddiction- Thanks XD**

**Iamjustaguest- haha glad you like it XD**

**GreenDrkness- The weirdness that is Tsuna will probaly be explained within the next few chaps, but yeah he's ok.**

**Natsuu Yuuki- Haha, no prob no spoilers XD And its a good things cats have nine lives right? XD So longer chappies? i'll try to make them longer for you.**

**Kris937- Thanks I was worried I made him to OOC but guess not XD and I'll try XD**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Kids." Giotto called camly, hoping to get the childrens attention, it worked.

Kyouya looked up from his book.

Mukuro stopped teasing Hayato, who in turn paused in his ranting.

Tsuna looked around the bangs in his face that were held up by hairclips, Chrome had put hair clips in his hair. Elena had bought Chrome several brightly colored skull hair clips.

Chrome paused in her attemps to put hair clips in Takeshi's hair and was mostly failing because its so short: who in turn stopped laughing at Tsuna.

Ryohei paused in his extreemly loud and fast pacing of the room, managing to force himself to stay in on spot but was quivering with the need to move.

Lambo just ignored Giotto and continued to eat his candies.

"Is everything ok?" Tsuna asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Everything is fine. I just need to speak to you about something." The children, sans Lambo, nodded. "You children need to be trained. Actual training." Giotto declares as he sees Mukuro and Kyouya's mouth open to protest.

"I'll do it." Tsuna declaired, Giotto blinked. He had expected for Tsuna to be one of the last ones to agree to be trained.

"Tsuna?" Takeshi asked, not really understanding why Tsuna agreed so fast.

"We're not strong enough." Tsuna claims, eyes turning orange. "We'll need it for what's comeing."

"Whats comeing, Tsunayoshi?" Kyouya demanded. The orange faded from Tsuna's eyes as quickly as it came. Tsuna winced and pressed a hand to his forehead.

"I-I'm not sure...I just have a feelin that something is comeing." Tsuna hesitated. "And that it's bad." Giotto stares at Tsuna in shock. How would Tsuna know that? His Hyper Intuition shouldnt have developed that far along. It shouldn't be this strong yet. It took years for Giotto to get his HI that strong, this kid is only eight and his HI is stronger then Giotto's when he was seventeen.

Giotto has a feeling that Tsuna will be one of the strongest Sky users ever.

"Ok, thats another reason we need to train you guys." Several heads tilted to the side in confusion. Giotto hid a coo at how adorable the kids are. "You kids have abilities that you need to learn how to control."

"W-what happens if we don't?" Chrome asked, a small amount of fear laced her tone. Giotto gave them a serious look.

"You could accidently harm someone you care about or yourselvs." All the children stiffened at the thought. "Would you like to be trained?" All the children nodded, though a few look a little shaked up,namely Chrome, Takeshi, Ryohei and Hayato.

"Hn, when do we begin?" Kyouy asked, ready to deny Giotto if he didn't like the anwser.

"The others are outside waiting for us."

"You knew we would say yes?" Takeshi asked, curious. Giotto smiled sheepishly.

"I had a feeling."

"Haha, your just like Tsuna~ Except Tsuna isn't as tall."

"Take-niiiii! I'm not that short!" Tsuna whined. Takeshi just laughed and led the way out of the room.

**OUTSIDE**

Akward.

That's the only way to describe the situation.

It was a face off. No one knowing where to start, so they stare at the opposing group.

Watching from a window Elena sighed at the strangeness that is her famiy.

"Now what?" G asked Giotto in an undertone.

"I don't know, I'll wing it." G paled as he thought of all the other times Giotto winged it. G was still tramatized from the last time.

It involed an angry Russian Mafia boss and a large tub of motor oil. Unfortenatly things went horribly wrong. Withen moments.

To this day G has no ideal how he, who was in the other room, ended up running down the street.

Naked. (A/N: I will admit that I giggled when typing that)

With a hysterically laughing Giotto by his side. (A/N: See Giotto agrees.)

And a very pissed off Russian Mafia family chasing them.

That was only three months ago.

Though even G had to admit Giotto had been alot more tame since the kids have arrived.

G snapped back to attention as Giotto clapped his hands together. "Ok kids place your weapons beside us then stand in a circle."

"Do we need to stand in any particular order?" Hayato asked, a calculating look entering his eyes, as he places his many many bombs in a surpisingly, only to the adults, pile. Takeshi gently places his sword on the ground. Mukuro and Kyouya grudgingly put their respective weapons in the pile.

"Just stand where ever." The kids nod.

Tsuna stood at the top of the circle. with Hayato and Takeshi takeing his immediate right and left, respectively.

Ryohei stood next to Hayato and placed Lambo to the left.

Mukuro and Chrome stood together to Takeshi's right.

Kyouya silently, and many suspected grouchely, stepped into the last open spot between Lambo and the Mukuro/Chrome combination. In a creepily sincrinized motion the kids turned and faced the adults.

"G, you can explain this better. Go ahead." Giotto said and smirked at the very slightly pouting expression of his Storm Gaurdian.

"There is this thing called a Dying Will Flame. The Dying Will Flame is described as high-density form of energy that is refined from one's life-force. Due to the way that it resonates with one's emotions, it has been regarded as a type of battle aura."

"I extremely don't understand!" Ryohei exclaimed, while fist pumping. Knuckle sighed fondly.

"Ryohei, I explained it already. The Sun Flame is just one of several flames, to the limit."

"Oh! I understand now!" Ryohei turned to his extremly confused siblings. "The flame thingy's appear when you want to protect or help someone to the extreme!" Several nods and small 'ohs' of understanding.

"Tch, why didn't you just say that in the first place Old Man?" Hayato grouched, Giotto grins as G's eye twitched violently.

"I did." G says innocently and Asari supressed an urge to roll his eyes. G innocent, now everyone knew that was lie.

"Che, stupid old man!" Hayato growled.

"Haya-nii, please calm down. They want to help and they cant do that if you're acting like a cat."

"I told you Daemon! I told you that your illusions were wearing off!" Giotto yelled trumphimtly, the coughed slightly and sheepishly into his hand as he feels the confused and mocking glances his way.

"Nufufufufu, Giotto it's insulting to hear you doubt my illusions. Especially if I didn't make them."

"Ano, how is it insulting?" Chrome asked, chiming up for the first time in a while.

"Nufuf-"

"Kufufu, My dear Chrome." Mukuro began cutting a now sulking Daemon off. "By saying something is failing and then saying that it's Daemons fault, he's saying that Daemon isn't a very good illusionist. Kufufufufu." Daemon looks at Mukuro with a betrayed expression as Mukuro smirks.

"But Nii-chan, didn't he trap you in an illusion?" Chrome asked innocently, while she tilted her head to the side. Mukuro twitched at the mention of his failure.

"Daemon! When did you put Mukuro under an illusion? You should know better then to use illusion on a child! You can't-"

"Just sick Elena on him later." Alaude watched in amusment as Daemon paled slightly. "We need to start the training session." G inturupted and Giotto huffed but nodded.

"Now usualy someone can't acess their flames until they have a special object to project their flames. But you kids are a little different." Giotto continued.

"How do you know that?" Takeshi asked with a tilt of his head.

"The first night you were here Hayato had a nightmare and when we came you guys flames filled the room."

"Oh! You mean the warmth?!" Tsuna exclaimed happily, then blushed shyly as all the adults looked at him.

" 'Then warmth'?"

"Un! We all have felt it." Tsuna claimed, the other kids nodded in agreement.

"When does it usually show up?" Asari asked kindly.

"Um...Usually during and after one of us has a nightmare, right guys?" Takeshi asked a little uncertianly.

"Un! It happens when we realy really want to protect someone!" Chrome exclaims.

"Hn, more so than usual."

Kufufufu, I hate to say it but I agree with the Skylark." Mukuro said with a smirk.

"Hn, I dont like rotten pineapples." Mukuro twitched.

"Oho? Who are you calling a rotten pineapple?"

"You." Kyouya smirked at Mukuro's irritated expression.

"Kufufu-"

"Ok kids that enough." Both boys glare at Giotto for a moment before being quiet. "Ok so now what we're-"

"Mukuro-nii, Kyo-nii. Your not allowed to destroy parts of the mansion to get back at him." Tsuna commands. Mukuro and Kyouya sulk slightly, Giotto smiled happily at Tsuna.

"Thank you Tsuna. Now, what we're going to do now is get you to activate your flames on purpose. Mukuro is the only one we've seen use his flames on comand."

"You mean how he makes his illusions?"

"Yes, very good Tsuna. There are seven flames in total: Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightening, Mist and Cloud. Each of you have a certian type of flames, Except for Hayato. Hayato has five of the seven flames." Hayato blinked as he was singled out.

"How do you know what flames we have?" Hayato asked.

"We could and still can sense the flames comeing off you, no matter how faint they are. But because they were sealed when we first met we met we had to wait until you had become used to haveing them unsealed again before we could start the training. Now we are going to give you some rings that will allow you to acess your flames." The adults pull the rings out of their pockets, in G's and Daemons case they take out five and two respectivly. The kids study the rings and heisantly put them on. Hayato taking the longest because he has the most rings.

"How come mine looks different?" Tsuna asked, insted of the small flat topped crest shape on the other childrens rings he has a small half ball on top.

"We had to use a different type of material for your ring."

"Why?"

"Because Sky flame has a harmonizing factor. If you had used sky flame and say your shirt touched you, the ring would have turned into the same material as your shirt."

"Why?"

"Sky fames can synchronize with other surrounding things."

"Oh."

"Why do they all say Vongola?" Hayato thought outloud.

"Yeah? Isn't that Giotto-sans last name?" Takeshi asked.

"Eh, well its my last name because of the organization that I'm in."

"Is that why your always working, to the extreeme?"

"W-What do you do?" Chrome asked shyly.

"Well..." Giotto trailed off and looked at the kids uncertainly. "We're a Mafia Family. We didn't start out that way. But we had to become one to help protect what and who we care about."

"You guys are the Vongola Family?" Hayato asked a shocked look crossing his face.

"Hn, we've heard of you."

"You have?"

"Kufufufu, we'd be dum if we hadn't heard of you."

"The Vigilanty Group." Hayato stated.

"The group that has brung several of the darkest Mafia families to their knees." Chrome contnued.

"They fight for the people and protect them." Takeshi finishes.

"I didn't expect for you to know that much about the underworld." G commented calmly.

"Nufu, Thats the understatement of the year."

"So how do we use the flame thingy's?" Takeshi asked curiously looking at his ring.

"It depends on your resolve."

"Resolve?" Tsuna echoed.

"Yes, why do you kids want to get stronger?"

"We want to protect the people we care about." Tusna said.

"To make sure they're happy and unhurt." Takeshi states.

"To stand between them and the stupid fuckers that dare to come after them." Hayato growls.

"To extremely help them when they are feeling down or are hurt!" Ryohei yelled.

"Lambo-san will make sure they don't get boo boos!" Lambo declaired.

"To become strong enough to hide my family from the bad guys!" Chrome said determination lacing her tone.

"Kufufufu, to decive the enemy and give them a beating they'll never forget." Mukuro sated, grinning sadistically.

"To bite them to death." Kyouya snarls.

The adults blink not expecting the kids to come up with their resolve so easily. "Focus those reasons and the rings. The kids nod and a few close their eyes.

Seconds later each ring lights up with a certain colored flame. The flames start flickering and growing, engulfing the kids.

"NO!" Giotto yelled, and tried to absorb the flames.

"Giotto what the hell is going on?!" G yells, trying to push pass the the flame barrier surroundung the kids.

"I dont know!"

"Are they ok?" Asari asked from next to G, trying to push his way through as well. Daemon doesn't say anything, just taps the bottem of his sythe to the flames to see if he can seperate them, worry clear in his eyes. Lampo using his sheild to try to force his way in. Alaude is glaring at the flames.

"There fine, I can sense them." Alaude growls, not giving Giotto the chance to anwser.

Before anyone can do anything else the flames die done and what they see shocks everyone.

Tsuna's eyes a burning the bright and unwavering orange they sometime see, he also has a Sky flame on his forehead. His hands are engulfed in Sky flames but the soft Sky flames are curved and dipped around his hands to look like a pair of gloves.

Hayato's eyes are a angery red color. Around his waist is a belt made out of soft Storm flames. Made out of the different flames Hayato has are different types of bombs. In between his fingers are bombs made out of flickering hard Storm flames.

Takeshi's eyes are a deep calming blue color. In one hand is a sword made out Rain flames, the hilt is made of soft Rain flames while the blade is made of hard Rain flames. In Takeshi's other hand are three short swords, each hilt hard Rain flames and each blade soft Rain flames.

Ryohei's normally silver eyes turn a deep golden yellow color. On both hands his Sun flames both hard and soft flames mixing around and forming a pair of golden boxing gloves, that radiate warmth and light.

Lambo's eyes are a bright sparkling elelctric green, more so them usual. On top of his head soft Lightening flames fuse together to make a pair of horns that spark and send off hard Lightening Flames every few moments.

Chorme's eyes turn a glowing indigo color, the shade of soft Mist flames. In Chromes hands is a trident that is slightly shorter then Mukuro's normal one. Its spikes are made of hard Mist flames, while the staff is made of soft flames. Over Chrome's left eye are three layered hard flamed specticals with soft flame wings on either side of them. All three specticals also have a soft Mist flame point coming down from them.

Mukuro's left eye turned a deep and misterious indigo, the shade of hard Mist flames. Over Mukuro's right eye is a large amout of hard Mist flames, almost covering up the fact that every few moments his eye has a number that changes in it. In Mukuro's hands he is holding a Mist version of his trident. The staff is made of hard Mist flames while the spikes are made of soft Mist flames.

Kyouya's eyes have turned a shaded and dangerous shade of purple. In his hands are a pair of tonfas. The right tonfa is made out of soft Cloud flames with a small band of hard Cloud flames, while the left is made of hard flames with a small band of soft Cloud flames. Over both tonfas small spikes are rased up.

"Holy shit." G said, shock covering his face. Giotto nodded in agreement mutely.

Then simotaniously all of the rings break and the flames disappear.

The children collapsed a moment later.

"G go get Talbot!" Giotto commands, knowing G is the fastest runner in the group. G nods and takes off to the woods only to skid to a stop."Knuckle get s-"

"Now, Now. Giotto you shouldn't be so hasty." Talbot said walking calmly out of the shaded area of a tree. Talbot looks at the children through his black sunglasses, his mohawk blowing slightly in the wind. (A/N: Talbot isn't blind in this story. I just feel bad making someone blind, sorry.)

"Talbot! Can you do something to help the children?!" Giotto straightened up slightly from his crouched position where Tsuna is laying in his arms. Talbot walked up to Giotto and rapped Giotto on the forehead with his knuckles.

"Your lucky I don't have a cane other wise that would have just hit you." Giotto paled slightly at the threat. "I taught you better then to be so hasty." Talbot then turned and studied the children that were laying in the adults arms, G came back and picked up Hayato and Daemon is holding both Chrome and Mukuro. Talbot is silent for a good long minute then sighs.

"Talbot? Are they ok?" Giotto asked tentivly and worriedly.

"You've got a rambonsious bunch of kids on your hands. They exashted themselves. That's why they fainted." A collective sigh of relief sounds out, though some would never admit it.

"Thank you Talbot-san." Asari said and grinned brightly at Talbot.

Yeah thanks old man." G said with a smirk, then winces slightly as he gets rapped by Talbot's knuckles.

"Don't mess with me you brat. I may be older then you but dont forget I taught you everything you know and can still kick your ass."

"Noted." G said with a grin.

"Good, now get these younger kids to bed. Then get to work, I know you older brats haven't finished your paperwork yet." Six nods an one pout anwsered him.

"Ah, almost forgot. What are we going to do about the rings? You said that the rings were made from the top material. How come they just shattered?" Giotto asked.

"It was the first time they used their flames with knowlodge of what they were doing and with all of the flame users in their group there. It should mellow out if their not all together like that. As for the rings i'll just make more. Now get them to bed." Everyone nodded and set off to the childrens area, each carrying a child, or in Daemons case two, in their arms.

Behind them Talbot grinned.

"I raised such silly children. Can't even see whats infront of them. Now, to get started making those new rings and the weapons I saw on those kids."

Giotto shuddered, he had a feeling that his paperwork load is going to increase in the repair depart ment.

A/N:

I've been waiting to do the flamey weapon chapter since chapter two. XD took long enough right?

Also sorry about the supper late update. I got depressed because I got my first flame, not even for this story but still, and lost any inspiration I had in typing

Sorry XD I promise next update will be faster


	16. Chapter 16

**Responses to reviews:**

**Booklover 1209- Thanks XD**

**Rena Scarlet- XD Glad you liked it**

**Khrlover- Thanks and i like training arcs to...they're just difficult to write. XD Glad you liked it though XD **

**Yukihime Kristie- XD aww thanks. And I'll try**

**VongolAddition- Thanks**

**My Hopes and Dreams- Yeah I can imagine Tabolt being the firsts version of reborn. But I have to say they are pretty blind for supposedly smart people XD**

**Natsu Yuuki- I'll try to keep them longer-ish for ya Yuuki-san XD**

**shysoul14- Awwwww your makin me blush. But i do agree anthing with both gens rock XD**

**Kris937- Im glad you liked it. I apologize now for this semi short chapter. but the next one with be abt 3000 words. So I hope that'll make up for it XD**

**Akira Yumeko-XD thanks and I hope when it does tie together you'll be shocked.**

**PrettyStarsInTheSky- Thanks and I'll update as soon as possible**

**Rica S K - The training is leading up to the others. I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**ArtificialCode- XD thanks and I promise to update more regeraly**

Daemon gently set Mukuro and Chrome on the bed. Elena burst into the room, worry and fear etched into her eyes. Chrome curls into Mukuro's side, Mukuro wraps his arms protectively around his little sister, Daemon watches with fondness -which he would deny- in his eyes.

"What happened?! Are the kids ok?!" She asked urgently. Daemon runs his knuckles down her cheek affectionately, Elena unconsciously leans into the touch.

"Calm down Elena. They're fine. They just exhausted themselves." Elena sighs in relief.

"Thank god." She mutters as she pulls the blanket up to over the children. "Are you sure they're all right?"

"Nufu, you really doubt me so much?"

"Of course not Daemon dear!...But what just happened out there?"

"Nufufufu, I'm not sure. But I do believe that was a show of power."

"Show of power?"

"Nufufufufu. The grand opening to what is to come, if you will. They were showing us that just because they are children that doesn't mean they aren't strong." And that they'll get stronger.

"Kufufu, how dare you think of us as weak?" Mukuro says staring at them from the bed, arms still wrapped around Chrome. Mukuro winces as pain laces through his body. Chrome snuggles closer to Mukuro, a pained expression crossing her sleeping face.

"Madre..." She whispers pain lacing her tone. Mukuro runs a comforting hand through her hair, glad the adults didn't' hear the tone of his sister's voice.

"It's ok Chrome." He mutters back, quietly.

"Mukuro, are you ok?" Elena asks, walking forward to sit on the corner of the bed, smoothing a piece of Mukuro's hair out of his face. Mukuro winces a bit at the touch but doesn't move away.

"Kufufu, of course I am." Mukuro lies airily. He forces his face to go blank, he hasn't felt this tired in a long time. Mukuro knows all sorts of soreness -the bastards who are chasing them down made sure of that-, but luckily this only rates a 2 on his pain meter. It rates higher on his annoying meter, at a 5.9, Kyouya so far being the only one who's reached 8.6, and on his enemy there is only one person or well group and they score a solid 10 points.

"Nufu, your lies can't deceive me." Mukuro's eye twitches in irritation.

"Kufufufu, why do you think I'm lying?"

"Nufufufu, you can't deceive a deceiver, young one."

"Mukuro? What's wrong, where do you hurt?" Elena asks interrupting the soon to be full out argument.

"Kufu, we'll be fine."

"We'll?"

"Kufu, did you forget my precious Chrome?"

"Of course not." Elena protests. "You're just the only one awake, who can answer my question."

"Kufufufu, your forgiven. My brothers will also be fine." Mukuro says.

"Nufu, how can you tell?" The little mirth in Mukuro's eyes from the light banter fades slightly as he halfheartedly shrugs.

"Call what you wish, but it's a feeling."

_'That and there is no way a little bit of tiredness will take them down. It never has before' _Mukuro thinks to himself.

Daemon frowns to himself at the strange look in the child's eyes, but doesn't comment on it.

"Well, just call out if you need anything. You should get some sleep." Mukuro forces a smirk, ignoring the way his eyelids start to droop.

"Kufufufu, I'll do as I please." Elena smiles a knowing smile.

"Of course you will. Have a nice nap sweetie." Elena says, grinning slightly in amusement as Mukuro twitches one of the full body twitches.

Elena and Daemon leave the room with a watchful Mukuro following their every move. Once they're gone Mukuro gets more comfortable and falls to sleep, having a dreamless sleep for the first time in years. Unfortunately, Chrome isn't as lucky.

**THE NEXT DAY, AT BREAKFAST**

The children shuffle into the large dining room, groggy and in some cases -Hayato, Kyouya, Lambo, and Mukuro who hides it- in a grouchy mood.

"Good morning children~" Giotto chirps cheerfully, internally cooing at how cute the ruffled kids are.

"M-morning Gio-tto-san." Tsuna says back, yawns interrupting him as he rubs an eye sleepily. G catches his arm when he stumbles slightly.

"You ok kid?"

"Y-Yes, thanks Zio G." Tsuna says with a small blush. G blinks slightly at the familiar term, he doesn't spend too much time with the kids. He's usually too busy babysitting Giotto for that. (A/N: Zio means uncle in Italian, or so google says)

"No problem Tsuna." G says warmly and with a barely noticeable smile.

"Move out of the way old man." Hayato grumbles angrily and shoves a little at his father's legs.

"And why should I do that?" G asks, amusement lacing his tone. Giotto watches as Hayato glares at G, who in turn smirks.

"Because I'm sitting next to Tsuna."

"Ha-ha, They get along so well~" Takeshi coos, causing Hayato to blush.

"Your right Takeshi~ G looks happy~" Asari chirps, agreeing with his son, causing G to blush slightly. Also causing several people -Giotto, Alaude, Elena, Daemon, Kyouya and Mukuro- to grin with varying ranges of evilness -namely Alaude, Daemon, Elena, Kyouya and Mukuro- and mischievous - namely Giotto and Elena.

"Family should extremely get along!"

"So true Ryohei! God wants family to love each other to the limit!" The two loudest mouths of the family agree rather . . . loudly.

"Yare yare, so noisy." Lampo lazily declares.

"No shit." G snorts.

"G, language!" Giotto, Asari and Knuckle scold simultaneously.

"Daddy! Lambo-san demands to be fed!" Lambo declares loudly, tears welling up in his large green eyes. G laughs as Lampo flinches slightly at the tears in Lambos eyes.

"Ok, OK! Calm down!"

"Hn, noisy herbivores." Kyouya growls softly glaring at the adults.

"Kufufufufu, for once my dear skylark, we are in agreement."

"Hn." Kyouya glares at Mukuro then walks past him, ruffling Chromes hair slightly as he goes, and finds a seat far away from the adults but close to his sibling just in case.

"G-good morning everyone." Chrome calls out softer than normal. Immediately six heads turn and look at her. She only is that quiet when she's had a nightmare. Chrome shakes her head slightly as several -all- of the boys open their mouths to ask if she's ok, signaling that she's fine now and she'll answer their questions later.

"Whats the plan for today Kyo-nii?" Tsuna asks Kyouya, tilting his head cutely too the side.

"Hn." Kyouya says lifting his chin slightly, looking out the window. Tsuna's eyes widen.

"Really?!" An almost invsible nod makes Tsuna grin happily, along with several other children.

"What did we miss?" Giotto asks G in a whisper, who shrugs.

"Can we go now?" Takeshi asks exitedly. Kyouya tilts his head and pointedly looks at Takeshi's still half way food covered plate. "Awwww, your no fun." Takeshi pouts, Tsuna joining him but adding a quivering lip.

"So what are you going to do?" Giotto asks.

"We're going swimming!" Takeshi exclaims.

"Hell yeah!"

"Hayato, don't use that kind of launguage." G scolds lightly.

"Like your one to talk you old fart." Everyone ignores the two. Deciding not too interupt their bonding time.

"Kufufufu, I'll stay here." Mukuro says, a look of slight disgust crossing his face. Disappoitment flashes across Chrome's face and he pats her head. "You can go, my dear Chrome. I don't like swimming."

"But Nii-"

"I can go with you, if you want Chrome." Elena suggests cheerfully. "Its been awhile since I've gone swimming~"

"Nufufufu, be carefull."

"Of course dear." Elena says grinning happily.

"Hn, eat your food first." Kyouya demands, glring at the half eaten plates of food. Making the younger kids smile sheepishly.

"Hai~" Comes the cours of voices as the kids enthusiasticaly dig into their meals. Exited about a fun day playing in the water.

A/N:

Ok next chap will be split into two sections. Chrome is the first half. Mukuro is the second.

Sorry about the wait. I've been working alot and I'm trying to get a feel for Mukuro's 'voice' so to speek. He's an elusive bastard XD


	17. Chapter 17

**ELENA IS WEARING A SKIRT THAT STOPS JUST BEFORE HER KNEES AND A LOSE TOP**

_**Responses to reviews**_

_**booklover1209- haha I didn't even think of that!**_

_**Artifitial Code- yeah I felt bad for making Chrome have a nightmare seeing how shes one of my fave characters but it had to be done unfortenaltly. And i'm glad you like my stories that much XD that makes me very happy.**_

_**RenaScarlet- Thanks XD**_

_**Guest- Thanks XD I like the ideal the Kyouya can get his point across with just his eyes...It adds to his awesomeness**_

_**DameSensei- Mwahahahaha all shall be explained why the adults are so slow XD And as for Tsuna...Maybe he doesn't want to find his daddy. Plus I think in some cases it would hurt to much to hope. And I will try harder with my spelling and grammer. And thank you for following my story XD it makes my day. And I love twisted backstories too XD**_

_**Arika Yumeko- Aren't they? I like to think as kids the tenth gen were adorable as hell XD**_

_**Inulover305- I would never aboandon this, my brother broke my computer so I had to save up for a new one and I lost all of my data so I had to retype everything. So im sorry for the late -very late- update**_

_**SerinasHarmony- I think Lampo would act slightly more mature because the wounds of greif are fresher for him. As for G, I just like him as a tempermental, childish sweety XD And thank you, I always worry that they're OOC so that makes me feel a lot better. Oh please don't cry! Aww shucks, your making blush. If I'm awesome, your the definition of it XD**_

**BY THE RIVER WITH CHROME, ELENA AND THE BOYS**

All the boys -sans Mukuro and Lambo- stood around Chrome in a loose semi-circle. Worry in their eyes, several of the boys are frowning. Elena is trying to find a semi-clean place to put the towels down while holding a sqealing happily Lambo who is pulling at her hair and demanding to be put down.

Tsuna speaks up first. "Are you ok Chrome?"

"I'm fine." Several frowns deppen.

"Chrome, don't lie to us, please." Tsuna begs quietly.

"I h-had a nightmare last night." Understanding dawns on all of the childrens faces. Tsuna and Takeshi are the first to move forward, encirciling the smaller child in a strong and loving hug. Hayato shuffles awkwardly for a minute before slipping into the group hug. Ryohei bounds over and practically lands on the younger children in his attemps to hug all four of them at once. Kyouya, never being the one for a ton of physical contact just pats Chromes head for a moment.

"Oooh? Is this a group hug we can join or is limited to you kids only?" Elena questions sweetly and kindly. Hayato, Chrome and Tsuna blush as Takeshi chuckles happily. Kyouya rolls his eyes 'hns' and walks to the riverside, while Ryohei fist pumps yelling about how extreeme group hugs are. Elena just giggles and sets Lambo on the ground, watching him as he walks over to a leaf and start chewwing on it.

"No, Lambo. Don't eat the leaves," Tsuna scolds softley. Frowing in defeat when Lambo turns to him and forces his eyes to go big and watery, lip quivering slightly. "Haya-nii, your turn." Tsuna looks away, avoiding the adorbly sad look.

"Damned Cow." Hayato growls, flinching as Lambo turns to look at him."Stop giving me the fucking Bambi eyes!" The lively green eyes are suddenly swiming with barely unshed tears. "Fine! Do whatever! Just stop looking at me like that!" Hayato snarls. Elena smiles softly, bending down beside Chrome.

"See, that right there beats most people. Most men really, some mothers too." Chrome looks at her in confusion.

"What does?"

"A quivering lip and watery eyes." Chrome nods, thinking back to all the time Lambo has done it before. A few times it gotten them out of trouble.

Most of the time though, it got them into trouble.

"Why?"

"Because people like Hayato, and G, are soft and caring underneath all that growling and snarling." A mishcheavious smile brightens the older womens' face. "Actually it works on practically all of the men we live with."

In front of them the boys strip to their shorts and go charging into the water with enthusiastic shouts of delight. Elena takes subconsious notes of all the scars on the childrens backs and torso's.

Mentally promising castration to all the bastards who dare hurt these children.

"Like how you u-used it with Uncle Daemon and Uncle G?"

"Yup~"

"What about Alaude-san?" The grin fades slitghtly.

"Oh, Alaude is usually the first one to cave."

"R-Really?"

"He doesn't show it but he's the biggest softey there is. He's only cold and distant because of his childhood." Here Elena's words soften along with her eyes. "He doesn't like seeing women or children crying. Alaude has good reasons not to, so I try not to use it against him, too much."

"What h-happened?" Elena ruffles Chromes purple hair softley, happy when the girl leans into her touch slightly.

"Sorry sweety, that isn't my story to tell." Chrome nods, that she could understand. She wouldn't want tell anyone her past, so why should she pry into others'? Chrome isn't nosey like her Nii-chan is, or atleast she doesn't think she is.

"I understand." Chrome pauses, tilting her head. "What about Giotto-san? Is he one of the first ones to cave too?" Elena laughs, shaking her head.

"Nope, he usually is the last to cave. Surprisingly. You'd think he'd be the first with how kind and caring he is. But his Hyper Intuition can easily help him figure out wether the person is being serious or not. Sometimes he doesn't cave until everyone else does just because everyone else allways teases him for being to trusting and soft. Then he brings up a time when they caved before him."

"Isn't being trusting a good thing?"

"Sometimes."

"Is bringing up a time when they c-caved normal?"

"It usually isn't. But even for Giotto there's only so much teasing he can take. Then he talks to me about getting back at them."

"Really? Like what?" Elena snickers.

"Well last time it was G on the wrong side of Giotto's wrath. I'm not sure what G did to upset Giotto, and I'll never ask. All I know is that somehow G ended up running down the street-" _Naked_, she adds giggleing in her mind "-with a bunch of men chasing them. Pranks do go wrong, remember that."

"What was supposed to happen?"

"Well he was eventually supposed to be covered in pink feathers, just because he hates the color pink. But things happen and the plan failed." Kinda. "Now what did you learn from that?"

"That Alaude caves first, Giotto caves last. To go to you if I want help with pranks and that G hates pink."

"Thata girl," Elena ruffles the girls hair. "Now onto lesson number one~"

"What lesson?"

"Life lessons of course~"

"...Why?" Isn't a good life lesson not to die?

"Because a little girl needs to know things!" Elena was slowly getting more and more enthusiastic, and for Chrome it was contagious. A small sweet smile started to appear on her face.

"Ok, what lesson number one?" Chrome asks, enthusiasm lacing her tone.

"Lesson number one: never apologize for somthing he did."

"Who's 'he'?"

"One of your boys of course. Your brothers. If one of them did something wrong or says something wrong, you make sure they apologize first."

"What if i'm the one who said something wrong?" Elena pauses, part of her wants to say, make him apologize first anyway. That women are always right. But she knows that Chrome will take what she says to heart and will probably do it too.

"Then you apologize first. But remember, girls usually know best. Girl Power all the way."

"Is that lesson number two?"

"Yup~" Elena pauses thoughtfully. "No, actually. That's the golden rule."

"The Golden rule is Girl Power, girls are usually right." Chrome repeats slowly. "I-I like that." She says sheepishly. Elena laughs loudly, attracting the attention of the horseplaying boys. Several of them were trying to tackle Kyouya into the water -who was weaving in and out of them, a barely notacible smirk on his face- while Tsuna was trying to get them to stop harassing their 'Kyo-nii' and that it 'wasn't nice to attack him like that'. Seeing that all is well the boys go back to playing, only Tsuna now tries a sneak attack by jumping on Kyouya's back. Only to fall facefirst into the water when Kyouya moves out the way, making Tsuna miss him by inches. Ryohei was by Lambo, trying to get him to stop chewing on leaves.

"What's lesson number two?" Chrome asks eagerly, exitement tangeble.

"That girls are just as good as boys, sometimes even better. Never let them tell you otherwise." Chrome nods, intently. Elena grins, these boys won't know what hit them when Chrome gets older. She'll be a force to be reckoned with, if Elena has anything to say or do with it. "Also Never give a man a womens job and don't let them push you around either. But remember, the most impotant thing is that women are allways right."

"I thought you said that we're usually right."

"Well in this case 'usually' is 'always'." Elena really cant help herself in this case, she needs help putting the boys in their places and Chrome is just the person to help her. It helps that Chrome has her own set of miny hellions and is freaking adorable.

Elena smiles happily as she then starts thinking of all of the girly things they can do together.

Plus, she could recruit Mukuro and make him help her convince Chrome to play pranks on Elena's bunch of men-children with her.

_Oh this will be fun! _Elena thinks to herself.

Chrome tilts her head and cautiously pokes at a random pink flower that is coming off of the woman. Where did they come from? Chrome asks herself, searching the area for an illusion finding none. She'll ask Uncle Daemon later, he'll know because he's one of the smarter adults. Creepy but smart.

"Oh and remember when it comes to pranks always deny that you had any hand in it." Chrome nods, thinking of all the times Hayato blew somthing up and denied it to everyone, even the police _**if **_they caught up to them.

_Wow, _Chrome thinks, _Hayato-nii has blown a lot of things up._

Elena gives the small girl a sideways glance. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or are we going to play a geussing game?" Chrome twicthes, sinking in on herself slightly. She had hoped noone besides her brothers had noticed.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Comes her quiet denial.

"Chrome, I may not be as smart as the guys but I do pay attention to peoples mannerisms. Everytime I see one of you kids so much as twitch I try my hardest to figure out what brought it about."

"Even Kyouya-nii?"

"...He's the most difficult one." He knows somthing but he's not telling anyone, Elena thinks to herself. Chrome giggles despite herself.

"He is pretty difficult to figure out, he still sometimes confuses us."

"It doesn't surprise me, males like him are the hardest to read."

"Is Alaude-san hard to read as well?"

"Nope, I've known him for too long. However, we're getting off topic." Chrome looks at Elena sheepishly. "I'm not forcing you to talk sweetie, but I do want to help you." Chrome nods, deciding that maybe she should trust Elena. After all Elena had been kind and sweet in the time Chrome has known the older women.

"I-I had a-"

"Every one get down!" Tsuna suddenly screams from the river, knocking a unsuspecting Hayato into the river and under the water, they were in the deper area.

Takeshi is grabbed by Kyouya and shoved onto the ground -they were in the shallower water- and Kyouya shield Takeshi to the best of his ability.

Ryohei grabs Lambo and curls around him -Ryohei still trying, _unsucessfully_, to covince the child that leaves weren't candy- ignoring the shocked yelps that Lambo produces.

Elena, simalarily to Ryohei, grabs Chrome and curls up around the child in hopes to shield her from whatever is comeing. She's been in many situations where Giotto suddenly screams -though his aren't as high pitched- suddenly like that. She's learned to trust the random outbursts of sky users, they usually have a good reason to.

And if the short burst of gunfire and sudden appearence of deep voices that don't belong to anyone she recongnizes are anything to go by, Tsuna had a good reason to yell.

In one swift motion Elena rolls over and is standing up, infront of a now standing Chrome.

Ryohei slowly stands up, Lambo securely tucked into his chest with one arm.

Tsuna and Hayato don't surface.

Kyouya pulls Takeshi, glancing over his younger brother to make sure he has nothing worse then a few scratches. Then he's bounding in the direction of his clothes.

Only to stop as a bullet hits the ground infrount of him, his snarl sounds loudly in the clearing.

"Don't be stupid you little bastard, you move another inch and I'll shoot you through the head faster then you can blink." A familiar, to Elena, voice calls out. "Ah, Elena. Lovely as ever."

"What do you want, Cheval?" Elena spits out the moment she recongnizes the voice. A man with greasy blonde hair steps forward.

"Oh Elena, how you harm me so. We used to be the best of friends." Kyouya takes advantage of the fact that the man isn't looking at him and inches forward.

"We were no such thing!" Elena hisses outraged. Takeshi stands stock still in the river, searching the water with his eyes for his two missing brothers. Ryohei slowly starts backing into the woods, knowing that in situations like this the thing to do is split up loose the enemy and meet back at the forementioned place later.

And if nessacary, rescue the captured memembers of their ragtag family.

It's happened a few times before.

"Sure we weren't, so when did you have all these kids? Surely they aren't all yours. I heard that you where impregnatable, wasn't there a problem with the last pregnancy that rendered you barren?" Elena flinches back slightly, Cheval grins knowing he hit the nail on the head.

"How do you know those things, Cheval?"

"Appearently your tightnit group isn't as tight as it seems. I know everything that's been going on for the last, what basically 13 years." Elena blanches, there is no way anyone from Vongola would betray them. Chevals eyes move to the children. "I'm guessing that the stubbron black haired one is Alaudes. The quiet one with amber eyes is Asari's. They white haired one trying to sneak off into the woods is Knuckles, though until it speaks, we won't know for sure. The small cow in his arms is probably Lampos, only he would produce such a strange looking child. The one standing behind you is yours. And I'm guessing the two that hid beneath the water are G's and Giotto's, can't be too sure though."

"I have no ideal what your talking about." Elena states, thinking quickly. Giotto told her not to use her flames to much, because she couldn't fight to well with them yet.

"Sure you don't." Cheval looks behind him and motions someone forward. A man with a scar, green hair and blank white eyes steps foreward. Immediatly the groups eyes are draw towards the large gun in his hands. It looks so much more dangerous then the small handgun that Cheval carried. "Shoot the water, kill them. The kids have caused to much trouble already, being short two won't matter. They are of no importance to our mission. Plus losing their Sky _and _Storm in one go will cripple the rest."

"NO!" Several voices cry out as the man lifts his gun and fires into the water. Takeshi, Chrome, and Lambo are screaming incohearently, tears pouring down their faces. Takeshi has to be tackled by Kyouya in order to stop him from jumping into the violent hail of bullets. Kyouya holds Takeshi down, though just barely, as he too stares at the water in shock and disbelief as the storm of bullets stop. Ryohei is standing stock still, mouth wide open in shock. It hasn't regstered to him that two of his brothers where were that water. Elena holds back Chrome, who is sobbing and trying to tug herself free so she can go find her probably horribly injured siblings.

Elena stares at the water. Faintly hearing the cries of disbleiving grief from the children as the water -muddy from the disturbance- turns red.

**WITH MUKURO, AND THE MEN**

Asari shifts slightly as he watches the insults fly across the table, along with the ocasional plate. Daemon, G and Mukuro were arguing _again_.

Knuckle had gone to do his daily pray, and Lampo had left because was tired. Alaude is steadyfast ignoring all of them while reading.

It had only been about ten minutes since Elena had left with the children. And about 2 and a half since Giotto left to go grab something from his office.

"Guys, maybe you should calm down." Asari suggets calmly.

"Nufufufufu, now why should I do that?"

"Kufufufufu, Melon heads' right." Daemon twitches at the nickname and Asari sighs quietly as he realizes it was a comment like that had started the argument. G snickers at the nickname, earning Daemon's full glare.

"Nufu, do you find that funny Pinky?" G flushes in anger.

"It's red you Dumbass!"

"G, lauguage!" Asari reprimands. Wether Mukuro acts like a child or not, he's still a child, Asari reminds himself.

"Fuck you! He just said my hair is pink! It is not, it's fucking red!"

"I think it's magenta." Mukuro inputs creepily, adding fuel to the fire.

"Like hell it is! Magenta's is a shade of fucking pink!"

"Nufufufu, it fits perfectly then."

"Burn in hell Daemon!"

"Shut up or I'll arrest you." Alaude growls lowly as the dining rooms' door opens an Giotto walks in.

"Why is Alaude threatening to arre..." Giotto trails off as he take in the broken glass, spilled liquids and thrown food. He facepalms and sighs wearily. "Why did I ever think that you could get along by yourselfs for three minutes?"

Asari laughs awkwardly. "Because we're grown men?" Giotto gives G, Daemon and Mukuro a look while raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" Is all he says. G atleast has the ability to look embaressed and slightly guilty, the other two only smirk.

"Nufufufu, I was only defending myself."

"Kufufufufu, I am not an adult, therefore I don't have to conform to your standerds."

"Hn, I'm leaving."

"Oh, Alaude?"

Alaude pauses but doesn't turn. "Hn?"

"Could you come by my office later? I have a mission for you." Alaude inclines his head and departs into the halls before Giotto's 'thank you' can reach him.

Mukuro frowns slightly, the adults were no longer rilled up. That means once the discover they have brains -no mater how small- they'll attempt to use them.

Mukuro needs to destract them.

"Kufufufu, so the shade of G's hair is Magenta?" G flushes in anger, Daemon chuckles.

"Why yes Mukuro, it is."

"It is not!"

"Is." G mutters something under his breath as he starts towards Daemon.

"G." Giotto commands. "Stop." G snarls under his breath in Daemons direction but sits down all the same. "Now what happened?"

"Nufufufufu, we were haveing a friendly discusion." Blue eyes lock onto Daemon. Mukuro gleefully claps in his head, maybe someone will beat Daemon up.

"Don't lie to me Daemon." Giotto says sternly. "Now what happened?"

"We started arguing." G admited, looking everywhere but Giotto's face as his frown deepens.

"Why?" Daemon and G pause. Why had the started fighting? One second they had been discussing a new prank to play on Lampo. The second after that Mukuro had said somthing about raining melons and pinky's in Lampo's room. Then they were arguing. They really didn't have a starter they just started arguing after Mukuro mentioned melons and pinky's...

In a slow motion both Daemon and G look at Mukuro, who smirks gleefully.

"How the hell did you get us to argue that fast?"

"Kufufufufu, subtle word manipulation."

"Really?" Asari asks looking shocked. "I heard you call them Melon head and pinky several times." Mukuro looks at Asari, slight respect passing through his eyes before amusement dominates them.

"Kufufufu, I beleive you are imaginaing things." Mukuro claims creepily.

"Now Mukuro, You should know I can tell you just lied." Mukuro looks at Giotto, his face impasive.

_So this man is just like Tsuna? That'll make things difficult. _Mukuro thinks,_ but all the more interesting._

"Kufufu, what makes you think I'm lying?" Concealing a glare.

"A feeling. It's the same feeling Tsuna sometimes gets and tells you about. I'm guessing you didn't believe him the first couple of times." Mukuro stiffens, glaring at Giotto openly.

"Kufu, silly Gio-kun," Mukuro sings. Making G twitch at the irrispectfull tone towards his best friend. "I beleive you are mistaken." Giotto's eyebrows raise.

"Oh, so the first time Tsuna told you something but you didn't listen because he said he had a 'feeling' you listened to him?"

"Kufufu, no. Your mistaken because My Dear Tsuna doesn't feel them, he _knows _them."

"Technalities." G mutters.

"Indeed." Giotto agrees. "So do you care to tell us why you started a argument?"

"Nufufu, and how?" Daemon adds. Mukuro snickers.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"That's not a real reason, Mukuro." Giotto responds, calmly.

"Sure it is. Just because your puny, pink, melon shaped brains can't comprehend it doesn't mean it isn't one."

"Oi, could you be a little more respectfull?" G mutters, Mukuro rolls his eyes.

"Kufufufufufu, no."

"Why not?"

"Because I dont like you." Everyone looks at Mukuro in shock.

"Why?" Asari manages to say. Mukuro smirks, though everyone can see the anger in it.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Mukuro could you please tell us?" Mukuro shrugs.

"Let me refraze that, I hate Daemon." Daemon blinks at the sudden singleing out. Sure lots of people hate him, but he wasn't expecting a child to hate him. Giotto tilts his head.

"Why do you hate Daemon? What he do to you?" Mukuro smirks coldly.

"I'm hurt he doesn't remember me. Then again it has been around seven almost eight years since he last saw me." Confusion, then shock and understanding passes over the adults faces. Deamon gapes at Mukuro like a fish, face going pale.

"Your-"

Just then louds alarms go off. Everyone turns grim. Giotto stands and rushes out the door, the other men on his heels. Mukuro follows them. Giotto looks over his shoulder at Mukuro.

"Mukuro, stay here. Somewhere along the perimeter has been disterbed." Mukuro's heart jumps into his throat.

Mukuro is gonna kick Kyouya's ass if he let something happen to any of their siblings.

A/N:

Cheval means horse in french, or so im told.

And sorry about the delay my little bro spilled something on my computer and I had to wait and save up money to get a new one.


	18. Chapter 18

**I made changes to the end of the last chapter. Like the last four sentaces.**

She stares at Cheval, tears rising in her eyes and overflowing down her face against her will.

**No!**

"You bastard!" She cries out. "How could you?!"

"Oh? Where they important to you?" Men start comeing out of the woods, closing the off and making it so there are no attempts at escaping. Ryohei startles when he accidently backs into one. Flinching when the man places a restraining hand on his shoulder. Yellow swirls in his eyes as he stares at the man defiently, startling the man so badly he lets go of Ryohei.

"Yes they were you cold hearted jackass!" She hisses. Cheval blinks untill a delighted grin breaks out onto his face.

"I've never seen you this mad before!" He crows. Elena gave him a cold glare.

"You have two choices; leave or-"

"Or you'll what? Cry llike the little bitch you are?"

"Or I'll snap you like a twig." She threatens, voice like daggers. Eyes flashing dangerously. Cheval laughs.

"Like you could."

"Fine, your choice." One ring on each hand lights up, Rain and Lightning flames flashing as they gather around each hand flickering dangerously. Elena moves part of her shirt out of the way, revealing two small boxes attatched to her waist. One blue, one green.

With one swift, smooth and practiced motion Eena jabs the rings' stones into the small holes on the top of the boxes.

Flames shoot out of the boxes and into her hand. The flames seem to harden then disappear as two knives appear in her hands.

The smaller knife is an electric green and is smaller of the two. It has a thick heavy grip made of a series of leather discs set above the others. There was a deep green crosspeice between the hilt and the blade and it had a matching deep green pommel. Its a strange shape. Narrow at the hilt it tapered out sharply becomeing thicker and wider for three quarters of its length to form a broad blade with a weight concentrated towards the tip then a steep reverse taper created a razor sharp point.

The bigger knife is a deep blue color and has the same leather discs construction, and there was a short , sturdy crosspiece. The blade was heavy and straight, razor sharp on one side, thick and heavy on the other.

Cheval crows in delight. "You've learned a trick, good girl!"

While no one is paying attention Kyouya inches towards his weapons. A soundless and pained snarl on his face. His eyes glowing an raging purple color. Takeshi stands in his spot, his turbulent blue eyes starring Cheval down. Not noticing the tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm going to kill you." Elena snarls dangerously. Before she can move forward Chrome steps forward tugging on her shirt, her own eyes a choatic indigo.

"I will protect you from bullets." Chrome states as she creates a staff out of nowhere, it looking similar to Mukuros.

Elena hesitates now, remebering her first job is to protect the children. "No, Chrome. Help make a distraction to help us get away." She mutters so only Chrome can hear her. Eyes trained on Cheval even as the will to fight leaves her body and mind.

Chrome nods, seeing the logic but not liking it.

For the first time in a long time Chrome wants to fight, not flee.

But Chrome nods and in a swift practiced looking motion, spun her staff and slammed it into the ground. For a second nothing happens, then Chromes eyes flare brightly and loud cracking noises can be heard through out the clearing as large sharp vines shoot up from the ground and wrap around the enemy. Quickly carring most of them into the air. Chrome pants but slams the staff into the ground determidly and more vines shoot from the ground.

All the kids know what to do in a situation like this, so they go with plan 'D'.

Otherwise plan Flee while you can dumbass'.

Hayato had chosen the name for the plan, Takeshi thinks, mourn almost overtaking him for a moment. Kyouya notices that Takeshi isn't moveing and grabs his arm and forces him into a run with a rough shove.

Ryohei doesn't waste any time and punches the nearest none vined person with his free hand.

The two sets of boys weave between a few vines before disappearing into the woods. All three boys throwing glances over their shoulders at the river and Chrome before they do so. Who does her best to smile reassuringly.

They all know the risk of Plan D.

Two of them stay behind to distract as long as possible then run while their still dazed.

A rough inelegant plan, but it works.

None of them have been killed by it.

They've only been close to death before.

Until now.

Elena flies into action attacking any men to close to them with a moment all four boys are gone Elena skids to a stop. She presses her two knives together and stabs them in a downward motion. Rain flames burst out in a cirlce and expands a rapid pace overtaking everyone in the vincity and slowing them down to mere inches a minute. Lightning flames follow almost immedietly after and lightning dances around the clearing. Electricuting the men -not enough to kill them just hurt them **badly**\- Elena sags for a moment afterwood. Then wordlessly hauls the shaking Chrome into her arms and dashes out of the clearing.

Both throwing one last glance at the river before disappearing into the trees.

**THE MEN (and Mukuro)**

Mukuro runs at top speed through the woods, feeling the desperation and fear flashing through his body.

He was moving so fast that he was actually ahead of the adults.

Gunshots had been reported a few minutes ago.

His siblings were amazing and strong, but even they couldn't hold up to bullets.

Images of his siblings bloody and lifeless bodies on the cold hard ground makes him shudder and push himself to run faster as their images begin to echo the ones of his mother.

They'd be fine.

They had to be.

They couldn't die. They couldn't _**leave **_him.

He hears G's muffled curse as they burst into the clearing where Mukuro knew for a fact his siblings head headed to.

There were about thirty odd men, all shaking violently on the ground with what looked like burn makes all over them.

The older men can't help but wince.

When Elena shocked someone, She made it **hurt**.

Seven eyes scan the clearing.

"They're not here." Giotto says almost immedietly. "Alaude, G. Find any prints." Both men had already started scanning the ground.

"I have two sets over here that quickly become one." G says staring intently at the ground. "Barefoot, probably one of them carring Lambo." Deciding silently not to say anything about how he can see where one of the childrens curled outline.

"Hn." Aluade says staring intently at some tracks by the river. Wet tracks were childs play to him. "Two, set off at an angle towards home."

G starts walking around again. Alaude tilts his head and stares at the bank near the river. Which is running clearly, no signs of disturbance.

"A few might've swam away, under the cover of the river." There is evidance of a struggle. The splashing of water goes out, so they must've been in the river when it began. Alaude thinks, eyes skimming the mud at his feet.

G pauses at the middle of the clearing. "I found Elenas tracks." G says. "She was standing here with someone. What is that?" G tilts his head and examines the small circular dent in the ground. G blinks as he recognizes it. "I'm going to guess Chrome was right here-"

Mukuro waits no longer and hurries over to G. Then chuckles against his will. "It seems like my Dear Chrome-chan decided that she was going to fight." He says. Illusions rarely ever left a mark on the surrounding area. So Chrome must've put alot of illusionary power into the ground. Probably to make vines.

"Ok, so we'll split up." Giotto says gathering everyones attention. "Daemon, Mukuro. Follow Elena's and Chromes tracks-" Before Giotto can say anything else Mukuro and Daemon disappear into the woods together. "Alaude, you and Asari will go by the river and see if you can find whoever swan down it." Both nod and rush along the river. "Lampo you and G will will go down the first set of tracks he found." Lampo nods and starts down the trail before G can even take a step. G cuses and rushes to catch up. Giotto looks at Knuckle. "We'll be going down the last trail."

"We'll find them." Knuckle says unusually quiet.

"I know." Giotto says. "Lets get going."

Atleast he hopes so.

**A/N:**

**I have no good escuse, I'm so so so so so sorry. I'm not very good at having two fandoms at once... **

**But i will update soon Im so sorry. **

**Sorry its short ive been trying to get bcak into the swing of Khr...**

**for those thinking about Elenas weapons. they are called Saxe Knives. I got the ideal from Rangers Apprentince. I practically copied and pasted the descirptions of them. My discription was a hald the length of takeshis sword and a big kuni knife...**


End file.
